La vida de un Springtrap
by Karma Everywhere
Summary: Springtrap siempre tiene que soportar las estupideces que hacen los Phanthom y algún o que otro insulto por parte de Vincent,una vida muy ajetreada para ser un simple animatronico Hibrido que algún día fue aquel que hizo sonreír a los niños aunque aquel rencor de haberlo encerrado en aquella sala nunca se a ido.
1. CAPITULO I

Era la típica pelea de todos los días, Springtrap siempre se terminaba obstinado por tener el alma de un asesino controlándolo y haciendo todo a su merced, aunque Springtrap tuviera la ventaja de mover su cuerpo por su propia voluntad siempre Vincent, o como todos lo conocemos "El Hombre Morado", acababa su paciencia diciéndole lo de siempre, lo que ha repetido cada tortuoso año encerrado en aquella edificación abandonada.

-Tú eres una basura, por qué crees que estas aquí encerrado-Decía el alma del asesino en la mente de Springtrap-Eres defectuoso, un simple intento de Golden Freddy-Cada palabra lo decía con desprecio y con una maldad impresionante, aunque no lo afectaba tanto como las primeras veces, igualmente le dolía.

Desde que tuvo que tener la carga de soportar el cadáver de un asesino en su interior y además soportar su irritable voz ronca, era lo mismo cada día, peleas sin fin alguno ,que la base principal de los insultos de Vincent era lo defectuoso, dañado y abandonado que estaba; Siendo una tortuosa verdad, era defectuoso y bastante.

Aunque su mala fama de que aquel "Modo Traje", que costó la vida de varias personas que solo hacían su trabajo, por tener un sueldo miserable bastante bajo del salario mínimo, era el culpable de que lo tuviesen que encerrar de tal manera de no volver a ver de nuevo la luz del día, atrapado en un simple cuarto.

No era su culpa de que viniera con ese defecto, hubiese preferido mil veces que al menos lo dejaran en su forma normal, pero no, tuvieron que dejarlo encerrado en aquella "Sala segura" que lo privaba de ver la luz del sol de nuevo y tener que hacer el trabajo que le habían programado, entretener a los niños.

Tantos años de abandono pagan factura, su traje se había ensuciado, oxidado y hasta quebrado por no hacerle su debido mantenimiento, quedando como un viejo recuerdo aquel reluciente y atractivo traje dorado que a los niños les llamaba la atención.

-Calla -Dijo secamente el animatronico, quedando bastante claro las "ganas" que tenia de entablar una discusión con el asesino.

-¿O vamos…vas a llorar bebe?

-¿Por qué mejor no te paseas por ahí y me dejas en paz?

-Que va, prefiero quedarme aquí a molestarte un rato en vez de estar volando sin rumbo alguno.

De tantas posibilidades de entretenerse la favorita de Vincent era -obviamente- fastidiar al único animatronico que no estaba "Desarmado" ,después de hacer el pequeño trabajo de hace décadas atrás le costó la vida muriendo aplastado por resortes, mientras escapaba de las almas de los niños que había asesinado anteriormente, buen final, no?

-Hi-Y ahí llego uno de los Phanthom, Ballón Boy, según Vincent el mayor estrés que un humano (O alma en su caso) pudiese ver con su repetitiva frase "Hi" o "Hello".

-Hola Ballón Boy-Dijo Springtrap levantándose de aquel mugriento suelo, pasar días sentado no ayudaba en nada a sus piernas oxidadas-¿y Los demás?-volteo a ver a todas las esquinas de la habitación que es donde mayormente se podía ver a algún Phanthom jugando con, uno de los muchos, pedazos de cerámica puestos como un tablón de ajedrez que debido a su estado de abandono se encontraban separados de suelo.

\- Capitán ¿nos buscaba?-Dijo Phanthom Foxy junto con Phanthom Mangle atravesando la pared y quedando al frente del conejo animatronico que poso su mirada sobre los dos zorros.

-Y cómo te va la vida con este…asesino, Springtrap?

-O…Sir Puppet lamento ser una molestia pedazo de cacharro, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a jugar con tu cajita de música y te vas a dormir?-Dijo Vincent que poco a poco se materializaba buscando otro conflicto con la marioneta que permaneció en silencio viendo con furia al de vestimenta morada.

La tensión en el habiente era obvia, más de una riña entre esos dos terminaba muy mal, el odio era mutuo y el día en el que se llevaran bien el mundo explotaría o algo parecido.

-Oigan, ¡alguien está abriendo la puerta de la Pizzería!-Grito emocionadamente Phanthom chica interrumpiendo la pequeña batalla en silencio del Phanthom y el alma que apenas escucharon el grito de chica dejaron de lado la pequeña discusión. Detrás de la imperativa polluela un cojo Freddy llegaba para tirarse al suelo para descansar, maldecía internamente al asesino por dejarlo sin una pierna en aquel arranque de miedo que llevo a desarmarlo a todos.

-¡Dios otra reapertura no!-Puppet se empezó a agarrar su cabeza mientras que los demás se mantenían pensativos, esa Afán de los humanos en buscar lugares en donde poder abrir un negocio poco a poco los llevaba hartando.

-Me parece una estupidez de que vuelvan a utilizar este lugar para algo-Exclamo Vincent recorriendo su mirada por toda la habitación-Esta gente lo que quiere es que toda la estructura se les caiga encima.

-Hasta además, que podrían hacer en este lugar, si tienen nada más a un animatronico y muchas piezas de otros-Dijo Puppet haciendo que todos pensaran en como harían para cambiar este lugar por completo para convertirlo en un establecimiento que llenara de billetes a los compradores del terreno; Aunque muy pronto descubrirían para qué.

-Dos días después-

-¿Seguros de trabajar aquí?-Pregunto el nuevo dueño de aquella atracción de Terror, aquellos supuestos rumores le ayudaran a hacer crecer este negocio y a llenarse de mucha fama y dinero por haber invertido en un lugar que se creía maldito.

-Claro que si-Respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos amigos, definitivamente se arriesgan bastante a un paro cardiaco por andar trabajando de noche en un lugar que desde fuera se veía lo aterrador.

-Entonces señorita Paola y Señor Alejandro firmen aquí, aquí y aquí y serán contratados-Dijo aquel hombre poniendo dos contratos en el escritorio y un Bolígrafo a cada uno para que firmen.

-Si me muero será tu culpa-Dijo una castaña demasiado bajita para su edad y de ojos azules agarrando el bolígrafo y firmando, una lástima que no dieran 1 semana para pensárselo bien.

-¿Oiga señor ahí algún animatronico en el establecimiento?-Pregunto un castaño de ojos ámbar para después firman rápidamente y volver a mirar a su nuevo jefe. Había escuchado más de una vez hablar sobre este lugar y de como antes un restaurante, famoso por el uso de animatronico, había tenido la tragedia de 6 niños que habían fallecido dentro de lugar.

-Que nosotros sabemos no, solo encontramos algunas partes de ellos algunas cabezas de los animatronico ,aquel gancho que utilizaba un animatronico de nombre "Foxy" y un muñeco de platos, todavía desconocemos alguna existencia de uno totalmente armado y sin piezas que le falten-Dijo aquel hombre de unos aproximadamente 35 años, ni el mismo se cree cuando tenía 3 años lo llevaron a aquel restaurante aunque bueno, son cosas que por los años se olvida-Aquí están sus uniformes, lleguen antes de las 12 de la noche, no quiero que se tarden.

El hombre se fue dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la oficina.

-Al menos no habrá ningún animatronico que nos mate-Respondió Alejandro sonriendo para su amiga, que lo único que estaba era desolada por el hecho de que tenía que mantenerse toda la noche despierta, en una atracción de terror y de paso, ir tan rápido como podía a la escuela después del turno.

-No entiendo cómo acepte a acompañarte en esto.

\- ¡Animo! Solo tendremos que quedarnos aquí despiertos y nada más, no le veo lo complicado.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí-La polluela que se encontraba espiando desde la puerta de esa habitación solo atinó a decir eso, la costumbre de poner guardias a cuidar establecimientos ya se volvía a hacer notorio. No tardó mucho tiempo en ir a la habitación segura en donde hablaban animadamente los fantasmas, a contarles la novedad-¡Tenemos guardias! Ya empezaremos con la costumbre de antes, ¿Verdad?

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora un guardia, sería una estupidez eso ya que no tendrán que cuidar de animatronicos-Dijo Springtrap que estaba sentado al lado de Puppet y Foxy, el zorro solo andaba contando sus típicas historias, cada una más interesante que otra para ser sinceros.

-O vamos Capitán, no sea tan negativo puede ser que lo encuentren y lo use como parte de la atracción-Dijo Phanthom Foxy mientras señalaba al animatronico de tonos dorados a la vez que se levantaba.

-¿Que dices zorro? ¿Acaso no te estas escuchando? Es imposible que encuentren a este bicho sin el plano de la pizzería que destruí hace tiempo-Dijo venenosamente esperando un reacción por parte de Springtrap o Foxy.

Foxy solo se abalanzo sobre el asesino, siendo atrapado por Puppet antes que intentara golpear al de vestimenta morada, este solo atino a soltar un carcajada.

-Ya no empiecen a pelear, porque mejor usted no se van y me dejan hablar un rato con Vincent ¿sí?-Dijo Springtrap volteando a ver con una mirada acusadora al Alma de asesino, no era normal las veces que Vincent se peleaba con alguien de la pizzería al igual que el ruido que hacía.

A cascarrabias cada uno de los Phanthom se retiraron de la habitación dejando al asesino y al animatronico en la vieja habitación, los dos solo se intercambiaban miradas, Vincent se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Springtrap sentarse en su lugar de siempre con un expresión de molestia.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser así?-Pregunto el animatronico sin voltear hacia donde Vincent estaba.

-¿Como que así?

-Fastidioso, sádico e irritante.

-Dejare de comportarme a si cuando no tenga que convivir contigo y la otra banda de inútiles-A tino a decir el asesino escuchando como el animatronico soltaba un suspiro, Vincent solo decidió volver adentro del traje del Springtrap.


	2. CAPITULO II

Había pasado 5 horas desde que empezó todo, Springtrap ya tenía su tiempo de "Descansar" Vincent se cansó de fastidiarlo a él y busco su otra víctima, así que tenía un tiempo para reflexionar de lo que sería algo que siempre terminaba pensado: Su pasado, como hacía reír a los niños y como estaba acompañando de aquel enorme oso que todos los niños quería, Fredbear ,que en todo momento se encontraba acompañándolo. Todo aquello lo seguía recordando como si fuese ayer, extrañaba todo aquello que antes hacía, como lo trataban los niños con un gran cariño, y la tristeza que era verlos salir del restaurant para luego volverlos a ver cada domingo.

Esas rutinas que para cualquiera era fastidiosa y repetitiva pero que el cumplía sin rechistar y quejarse, siempre le gustaba convivir con los niños y adultos curiosos que solo se acercaban al famoso restaurante para verlos actuar encima del escenario. Aunque todo eso se acabó abruptamente, toda su vida dio un cambio repentino que en vez de cambiarlo para bien, lo hiso para mal; Ya no tenía a sus compañeros, no podía volver a un escenario, ni tampoco hacer lo que más le gustaba, divertir y hacer feliz a los niños.

Toda su reflexión acabo cuando sintió la presencia de Vincent en la habitación, solo soltó un suspiro y se preparó para la gran lista de quejas del asesino, esas costumbres que tenía cada vez se hacía más raras.

-11:00 de la Noche-

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo de que hay una sala segura en la pizzería la cual podía contener algo?-Decía emocionado el dueño y Jefe de la nueva Atracción de terror, después de todo valió bastante la pena tener que quedarse en lugar casi a media noche-¡Y todo el mundo me decía que invertí dinero en algo que no servía! Necesito ver que hay dentro de aquella habitación, ¿La pueden abrir?-Suplicaba, y pensar que antes tenía que subsistir andar haciendo de gerente en un triste supermercado.

-Podrían tratar de abrirlo con…ESTA PISTOLA LAZER!-Okno eso no fue lo que dijo aunque si fuese por mi lo diría: v aunque hay que mantenerse serios.

-Podríamos dejar a uno de nuestros empleados para que lo habrá y lograr ver que podría encontrar-Dijo ojeando, de nuevo, un plano antiguo de lugar; Este hombre tenía una clara pinta de ser un ingeniero.

\- ¡Excelente!-Se froto avariciosamente las manos, reviso su reloj, 11:30, el tiempo iba volando literalmente.

-¡Ya llegamos jefe!

El grito el castaño atrajo la atención de los dos hombres, que solo atinaron a saludar con la mano.

-Ok,bienvenidos y tu amiga muchacho?-Pregunta a ver la falta de la muchacha, solo se limitó a ver como otra figura se acercaba al lugar que terminó siendo la aludida que traía cara de pocos amigos-Pues bien, ¿y el empleado Guille? No puedo quedarme aquí tanto tiempo y los jóvenes tienen que irse a hacer guardia.

-Aquí esta, este es Oscar-El ingeniero con nombre Guillermo tenia al lado a un Muchacho de aprox 26 años, castaño y con lentes, mantenía el uniforme de la empresa y su rostro de fastidio mostraba las ganas de trabajar , a casi las 12 de la noche-Esto va para todos, el mal estado de la estructura y los cables guindando de todos lados hace el lugar muy inseguro y peligroso a la hora de utilizar fuego-Le dio otra repasada al plano del establecimiento-A sí que nada de utilizar herramientas que necesitan fuego y electricidad-Señalo con su bolígrafo a su empleado sin despegar la mirada de los planos-Y ustedes lo mismo, la juventud de hoy siempre le ha gusta andar rompiendo reglas-Ojeo la reacción de los nuevos guardias de seguridad, que solo mantenían una cara neutral.

Si ya de por si Oscar tenía una cara de fastidio, este se volvió mucho más notorio y definitivamente tacho de loco al que tenía como su jefe. Miro la caja de herramientas que tenía cargando en su mano pensando que herramienta podría utilizar para abrir aquella puerta, sin tener que utilizar electricidad como lo había indicado su jefe, aunque un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo instintivamente hacia atrás, viendo una figura, pequeña, de contextura delgada y que sorprendentemente solo tenía una pierna

A simple vista se nota que no era una persona o alguna figura conocida, aunque se alarmo mucho más al ver como se acercaba un poco dejando ver su color verde pantanoso y unas orejas de oso. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, parpadeó pesadamente y la figura extraña desapareció, se froto los ojos, ya estaba alucinando probablemente, no debería seguir aceptando las horas extras.

-En la sala segura-

Estaba bastante estresado, un día de asco y las peleas que se montaban Vincent y Foxy eran simplemente ridículas y largas, estresaban al único animatronico que estaba mínimamente "Tranquilo" hasta cierto punto, claro. Nunca imagino tener un dolor de cabeza, era simplemente ilógico pero hay estaba, sufriendo a lo grande, a punto de saltar hacia el cuello del asesino o del zorro para que terminaran de hablar o como mínimo de existir; Lo único que faltaba era que viniese Puppet a entrometerse.

-Oye Spring…trap-Dijo Puppet llegando con una sonrisa, bastante extraño siendo que la marioneta siempre era de tener una cara seria, aunque viendo cómo su compañero animatronico, volteaba su cabeza como un búho por el hecho de que estaba de espaldas a la marioneta, se sorprendió la elasticidad del animatronico aunque no se centró mucho en eso contando la fría mirada que Springtrap le daba- Ah-h nada…yo… solo pasaba y…adiós.

Su paciencia estaba a punto de rebasar aquel limite que estaba muy alto, más de lo normal se atrevería a decir, estiro un poco su cuello, ese movimiento tan extraño solo lo había hecho una vez y quedo con la cabeza en el suelo; Un poco de silencio lleno el ambiente haciendo que el viejo animatronico voltear a ver que sucedía. El grupo de Phanthoms se había agrupado en una esquina de la habitación rodeando al ex –animatronico de orejas de oso que contaba con sumo detalle todo lo que había visto alrededor de la pizzería.

-Felicitaciones, te van a liberar de este infierno-Un sonriente Vincent se volteó a ver el animatronico poniendo su mano en el hombro del contrario, Springtrap solo atino a verle extraño quito violentamente la mano del asesino y volvió a su lugar de siempre, dándole la espalda a todos

-12:00 AM-

-Wow definidamente debo decir que esto es muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba que sería-Dijo Paola parándose al frente de lo que sería la cabeza de Foxy usada como una lámpara. Parecía estar en un museo en vez de una Atracción de terror, todo se sentían antiguo (Y húmedo) como si todo fuese una vieja película, sus mirada se posó en un largo pasillo que estaba cerca, ajusto su vista al ver una extraña figura que se asomaba ( :v Ni fruta idea de cómo era el lugar en FNAF 3) tenía una figura bastante extraña y gigante, ya le empezaba a dar miedo estar en el lugar.

-Paola! No te quedes atrás que seguro vendrá Freddy y te meterá en uno de esos traje-Le grito a lo lejos Alejandro haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera cada una de sus extremidades, esa era la vieja excusa de su madre para que se durmiera cuando apenas era un moco*; Con rapidez llego al lugar en donde estaba su compañero junto con el constructor que estaba sacando una palanca, vio como suspiro y empezó a hacer su trabajo con pereza. Vio como Alejandro se sentaba en el suelo palmeando a su lado para que para se sentara junto a él, vio por última vez la hora en su teléfono, faltaba mucho para salir de ese infierno al que desde ese momento tenía que llamar "Lugar de trabajo".

*Esa etapa de 4 a años en donde todavía veíamos Barney y demás :v.

-5:30-

-¡YA ERA HORA! ¡SI!-Oscar salto emocionado, para luego calmarse un poco y abrir lentamente la puerta que horas atrás estaba perfectamente sellada.

-¡Acaso era necesario gritar de esa forma!-Sus acciones fueron interrumpías ante el quejido de la oji-azul que anteriormente se encontraba durmiendo al lado del castaño, que para mar tiempo andaba jugando con algunos mini tornillos que se encontró.

-Estar 5 horas tratando de abrir una puerta con varias herramientas y por fin abrirlas obviamente se emocionaría y gritaría Paola-Hizo reflexionar Alejandro a su compañera que solo soltó un pequeño gruñido, se levantó de lo que antes era su asiento y agarro la linterna que provenía de la caja de herramientas de Oscar. Le indicó al constructor que poco a poco abriera la puerta, la linterna no tardo en mostrar una enorme figura tirada en el suelo con un pequeño brillo que provenía en los ojos de este mismo.

Con lentitud, óscar busco un interruptor que estaba cerca, lo toco y para que la habitación se llenara de luz y mostrara con claridad esa extraña figura aunque no sirvió de mucho, ya que la habitación fue mínimamente iluminada con un tono verdoso, seguramente por el moho aunque no importo mucho. Mostro un gigante animatronico, cabiz baja y demacrada, la vieja habitación terminaba de dar un aire sumamente aterrador.

Alejandro apago la linterna y la dejo con cuidado a un lado, tomo valor y acerco con sumo cuidado al animatronico posado en el suelo; Su paso se detuvo al ver sangre seca en el piso, cerró los ojos y suspiro, estaba a punto de dar un paso hasta que una voz desconocida para, el hablo.

-Eres bastante valiente para poder acercarte hacia un animatronico de esa manera-El guardia miro hacia un lado en donde se encontró con la tétrica sonrisa de Vincent, aunque lo que más le alarmaba era el hecho de que solo era una cabeza. Vincent hizo aparecer todo lo que restaba de cuerpo, miro hacia la puerta sin quitar su sonrisa; Vio como la castaña y el constructor lo miraba con una cara de horror aunque el sonido de Springtrap prendiéndose le hizo volver su mirada hacia el guardia que estaba al lado suyo.

Springtrap ajusto su vista ante la opaca luz que rodeaba la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron impactados al ver a los humanos dentro, de la que había sido su prisión por décadas, los ojos del animatronico se posaron en la mano de Vincent que poco a poco se la acercaba a la espalda y se levantaba la camisa, un cuchillo se pudo ver en la mano del hombre morado, seguramente lo había tenido todo el tiempo escondido ahí.

-Detente-La grave voz del animatronico llamo la atención el asesino que se volteó a verlo esta vez intensificando esa sádica sonrisa sedienta de sangre, volvió a mirar al guardia sin despegarle el ojo. El animatronico de inmediato se levantó y detuvo la mano de Vincent justo a tiempo; Dejando un pequeño espacio entre el cuchillo del asesino y la frente del muchacho. Ya se lo prevenía, esos instintos asesinos todavía estaban presente, nunca cambiara.

El cuerpo de Vincent se estrelló ferozmente en una de las paredes de la habitación haciendo que el cuchillo cayera sin más, el enorme y sobrenatural empujón por parte de Springtrap demostró la fuerza que tenía, Vincent se sostenía la cabeza, se sentía mareado y desubicado aunque logro mantenerse de pie e irse caminado hasta donde se encontraba el animatronico y el guardia.

Alejandro estaba aterrado o lo siguiente a aterrado, el hecho de tener un cuchillo apunto de atravesar tu frente explicaba lo asustado que estaba pero todavía se mantenía firme, vio de reojo como Paola se escondía detrás de un asustado óscar que tenía toda la pinta de morirse en ese mismo lugar o como mínimo desmayarse, estaba extremadamente pálido.

-No hay nada de que temer-Vincent solo abrió los brazos observando a los dos guardias y al constructor, sintió otra vez como Springtrap otra vez lo empujaba pero esta vez de manera civilizada haciendo retroceder levemente.

Vincent solo volvió a sonreír ante la mirada de reproche de Springtrap y desapareció dejando su gorro de guardia en el suelo, la mirada grisácea de Springtrap y la de joven guardia se cruzó haciendo que el segundo Se volviera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del guardia, haciéndolo ligeramente temblar, se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso más quedando aún más cerca del animatronico temiendo por su vida

-¿Q-quieres ser parte de la atracción?


	3. CAPITULO III

-¡¿Cómo demonios le dices eso así como así Alejandro?!-Le grito Paola, que tuvo el valor de acercarse a donde estaba su compañero, inspecciono cuidadosamente al animatronico de tonos dorados que estaba justo al frente de ellos dándose cuenta que no tenía la mínima intención de hacerles daño.

Oscar simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar, para luego dar unos pasos armándose de valor para, como mínimo, mirar la cara del demacrado Springtrap.

-Es de mala educación estar parado en la sangre ajena-La fría voz de Vincent llego a los oídos de óscar que cayo desmayado en el suelo por el terrible susto por parte del de traje morado, que solo atino a soltar una ruidosa carcajada que fácilmente podría ser escuchado afuera de establecimiento.

-Vincent CALLATE ESA JETA CHAMO QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A LOS GUARDIAS Y TU VIENES DE ARRECHO A REIRTE COMO TODO EL PISOPATA QUE ERES!-Apareció de repente Phanthom Puppet detrás de los dos guardias cosa que apenas escucharon las palabras "Buscando" y "Guardias" salieron disparados hacia la espalda de Springtrap que solo permaneció en su lugar.

Un pequeño revuelo se creó en la habitación por parte de Vincent y Puppet, comenzando la rutina 5 horas antes de lo normal, Springtrap solo empujo a los dos fantasmas afuera del cuarto, volviendo a estar solo con los guardias, sin contar al constructor que todavía permanecía desmayado.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?-Alejandro estiro su mano temblorosamente esperando una respuesta por parte de animatronico que sin muchos rodeos estrecho su metálica extremidad con la del guardia.

-9:00-

-¿Por qué demonios aceptaste?-Exigió una respuesta el de pelo morado, llevaba regañándolo desde que los guardias se llevaron a arrastras al constructor, no falto mucho tiempo para que Vincent se diera cuenta de que Springtrap acepto sin más.

El hombre morado solo se quedó observando el suelo, justo en el lugar en donde había quedado los restos de su propia sangre que había sido pisada por los guardias, reflexionando lo que podría a ver hecho de nuevo, asesinar a unos jóvenes inocentes. De un momento a otro la molestia de que Springtrap había aceptado el trato desapareció completamente, y solo se enfocó en aquella parte del suelo, recodando lo que hace décadas atrás había hecho y que, ahora, todavía recordaba.

-FLASHBACK-

-POV VINCENT-

Fue una tarea sencilla desarmar a aquellos animatronico que un día vi brillar en escenario, no servían y apenas podían estar de pie, tire cada pieza en un lugar distinto de aquella pizzería; Cambio bastante por los años debía admitirlo, busque y busque la salida, me rehusaba a decir que ya estaba perdido, me senté escuchando los truenos de fondo, no podía quedarme por mucho tiempo sentado o descansando. Debía estar pendiente y revisando que los animatronicos no vinieran con una mano arrastrándose por el piso, para luego cuando me vea distraído, saltar encima de mi persona y ahorcarme, era estúpido aunque esos demonios eran lo suficientemente capaces de hacer eso.

Buscando la salida me encontré con esa vieja habitación que contenía a aquel viejo animatronico que, en mi tiempo de empleado en el restaurante utilice. Sentí como unos pasos se acercaban, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar la voz de uno de esos niño que había asesinado anteriormente.

-Vincent-Dijo aquel niño que una vez había matado…Félix que como era de esperar era aquella alma que le daba vida a Foxy, estaba vestido tal y como cuando yo lo asesine, una camisa blanca con unos Shorts amarrillos que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y un pañuelo rojo que cubría su cabeza, esa ropa estaba manchada por su misma sangre y en su cabeza se podían ver aquellos golpes que le propine, definitivamente ese junto con Gabriel que era el alma que llevaba Golden Freddy habían sido lo más difíciles de matar no solo por ser mayores que los demás si no por que definitivamente se sabían defender aunque algunos golpes en la cabeza fácilmente los dejaba desmayados y hacían el trabajo más fácil.

Finalmente vi como los niños que restaban llegaron hacia el lugar, terminando de cubrir la salida de la habitación, haciendo que me sintiéndome atrapado y desesperado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Puppet llegaría. Por primera vez, sentí arrepentimiento de mis actos junto con un miedo inexplicable que hacía que mi estómago se revolviese. Solo esperaba que no apareciera aquel niño, el que era capaz de matarme sin piedad alguna, castigándome por mis actos. Pero igualmente apareció, todos los chicos que estaban puestos en fila hicieron un pequeño hueco para que pasara sin problema alguno, aquel niño venía con una sonrisa triunfante, dándome a entender aquel destino que me estaba esperando.

-Cómo has estado?-Me pregunto bastante desafiante, se notaba que el mismo sabia el miedo que yo le tenía hacia él, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba justamente delante de mí, sentía como mis piernas me fallaban, era bastante difícil para mí respirar con todo el nerviosismo que tenía encima; Rápidamente reaccione y me aleje lo más posible a él, que solo me estaba siguiendo a paso lento, sentí como choque con el traje de Golden Bonnie, inmediatamente se me vino una idea en mente, seguramente para Puppet sería imposible herirme dentro del mismo, una sonrisa ganadora adorno mi cara, si podía salirme impune de acusaciones de asesinatos, ¿Por qué no salir de esta?

-No hagas eso Vincent-Me dijo la pequeña Susana aquella alma que controlaba a chica, no le hice caso alguno, sabía que el traje era peligroso pero solo era a veces, o al menos eso era lo que me dijeron cuando trabaje en aquel mugroso restaurante de hace años.

Difícilmente entre en el traje de Springtrap se sentía apretado y por suerte estaba en su modo traje lo cual me dio la oportunidad de no perder más tiempo, tenía suerte de que me acorde de como entrar rápido adentro de este, todos los niños me veían temeroso a excepción de Puppet que aumento su sonrisa.

-Jajajajaja-Me reí erráticamente, al ver como todos me miraban con miedo, el alma de Puppet me miro sin más esperando algún movimiento, intente ponerme de pie, el mayor error de mi vida. Sentí como cada uno de los resortes atravesaba y se incrustaba en mi piel lentamente, poco a poco me asfixiaba con mi propia sangre, sentí como mi vista se volvía muy borrosa, escuchaba cada parte de mis huesos romperse ante la presión de este maldito traje, mi última visión fue ver a las almas irse sin más de la habitación, el último en irse fue la alma de Puppet que mantenía una enorme sonrisa , volteo por última vez a verme, para luego cerrar aquella habitación que se iluminaba con el ultimo destello de la fuerte lluvia mientras que a la par utilice la fuerza que me quedaba.

-FIN POV de Vincent-

-FIN del Flashback-

Aquel recuerdo termino al sentir la mano de Springtrap zarandeándolo para que volviese en sí, quito sin mucho cuidado la extremidad del contrario y aprovecho de que hoy al parecer nadie o ningún humano vivo aparecería por la pizzería o mejor dicho la Atracción de terror, decidió darle un vistazo pasando por partes y Servicios y después a la oficina de los nuevos guardias, la cual está MUY pero MUY cambiada y dándole la posibilidad de que Springtrap (si es que quería matar a un guardia) venir por la puerta principal que daba a la oficina o el conducto de ventilación nuevo.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí –Agarro una de las cabezas, específicamente la de Ballón Boy que se encontraba en aquella caja, le dio una ojeada a la caja viendo como las partes de los animatronicos se encontraban adentro, juntó con una guitarra, característica de Toy Bonnie. Un ruido proveniente de lo que antes era la cocina de la pizzería hizo que se dirigiera al lugar, encontrándose con un verdadero desastre.

-Quien diría que la cabeza de Toy chica fue perfecta para jugar a los Bolos-Dijo Phanthom Mangle con su mismo tono de radio frecuencia que todos menos Vincent pudieron entender.

-Ustedes saben que si Puppet los llega a atrapar haciendo eso le…-Vincent simplemente paro de hablar cuando vio como Phanthom Foxy y Phanthom Freddy tiraban a Phanthom Puppet, que llevaba el garfio de Foxy en una..huh..¿Mano?, contra unas botellas mientras Puppet simplemente decía ¡Yupii! Como todo niño pequeño-Ok suficiente tiempo afuera del cuerpo del animatronico buenas noches que yo me voy a dormir.

Se fue directo la habitación que tenía como "Dormitorio" aunque a mitad de camino se acordó de que apenas si eran las 9:00.

-En una escuela local-

-No quiero volver a ese lugar-Chillaba la castaña que estaba siendo aguantada por sus dos amigas, mientras que Alejandro solo bostezaba sin parar, estar 6 horas en un lugar esperando que se abriera una triste puerta pagaba su factura.

-Dios tu pesas, ayúdame gabi-Suplicaba una rubia a una peli-negro que se cansó de seguir cargando a su amiga.

-Pídele ayuda a tu hermano-Respondió amargadamente la peli-negra con gafas, que se encontraba estudiando aquel libro que de portada decía "Geografía General", y pensar que cuando estaba en primaria pensaba que iba a estudiar adonde se encontraba los países y no las profundidades del suelo, los tipos de clima, la densidad y demás cosas.

-Así que estudiando par geografía Kari?-Un pequeño rubio apareció con su bolso de lado y recorriendo su mirada por el grupo de estudiantes que solo atinaron a saludarlo.

-Tu no deberías estar en clase?-Dijo Kari con un tono molesto, recordando que los grados inferiores siempre terminaban entrando más temprano a clases, dándole un poco de espacio a los grados superiores siendo los que más alumnos tenia.

-Venga, pero no te molestes con el chico-Paola salió de aquel mundo del sueño para acercarse al rubio y pasar su brazo por el cuello de este.

-Como los demás están haciendo un examen de matemática me dijeron que me saliera, ya sabes que yo eximí* matemática.

-No entiendo como puedes eximir* matemática-Replico Sara que se encontraba tirada en el suelo descansando, la última vez que pudo eximir fue en Dibujo técnico, y solo por entregar todos y cada uno de los simples trabajos que les mandaban.

*Eximir: En la escuela tiene el significado que está libre de tener que hacer exámenes debido a su alto rendimiento académico en una materia especifica Por ejemplo: Antes del primer examen de la materia tienes un promedio de 18, los profesores o directiva puede hacerte eximir debido a que estas capacitado en la materia y no necesitas hacer exámenes.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo les fue en su nuevo trabajo?-Dijo refiriéndose a los dos castaños que solo pusieron cara de fastidio al escuchar la palabra "Trabajo".

-Es ¡HORRIBLE!-Grito Paola estirando sus brazos haciendo que todos miraran a grupo de estudiantes, aunque poco a poco las miradas de los demás se centró en una pequeña riña entre uno delos ms inteligentes de la escuela y el profesor de Historia.


	4. CAPITULO IV

**Okey…tengo un desequilibrada personaliad en sos momentos (Me vuelvo muy bipolar aveces) y de paso mi cuarto esta apunto de ser un diluvio de tanta lloradera (Estoy muy delicado en lo que serian sentimientos)huh….b-bueno tengo muy poquito tiempo y toda la vaina asi que…**

**Respondo Reviews!.**

**line the mythological:Los phanthom tienen complejos de locos ewe, uwu es doloroso ver un juego que te quieres compra pero ese muy pero MUY caro e.e los que venden eso creen que el dinero cae de los arboles Q – Q.**

**Saludinhos!**

**Rassiel-Magics:Todos sabemos que vincent siempre tuvo problemas mentales asi que no es nada raro que se pase de molesto mas de lo normal, me pegaste la risa,lo que dijo puppet no sonaba tan gracioso cuando lo escribí y tampoco cuando lo pensé .Todo Venezolano que se respeta tuvo que comer una arepa (Owo me salió rima) y saber de las salchichas Oscar Mayer, cuando estas compartiendo solo 1 televiso con tu abuela vez de todo y en eso cuenta ese comercial del demonio que de tanto oírla y verla me la aprendí de memoria.**

**La única vez que fui a reparar justamente fue el ultimo año que me quedaba de Bachillerato, raspe historia de Venezuela y lo gracioso de eso fue que la nota mas alta que obtuve fue ingles con un 20 :v (Este que esta aquí ya esta listo pa irse a Miami con su ingles perfecto),!Pero si Matematica y Fisica es facilitóoo! O al menos para mi fue fácil en mis años estudiosos, solo tienes que sentarte en los pupitres del final del salón en los exámenes y mirar mucho para los lados y vas a ver como el profesor deja de dibujarte arepas en esas pruebas verdad, si tenias 100 bs te podías comprar toda la cantina de la escuela sin contar que antes tenias la oportunidad de pagarle el pasaje de todos tus amigos por que solo costaba 1bs irse en camionetica a tu casa u.u.**

**Saludinhos y gracias por apoyarme!.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-Horrores ortográficos.**

**-FNAF es de Scott.**

**Huh..Disfruten.**

Capitulo 4:Noche 2

-Y como yo no quiero ir,vamos a hacer un plan para que sir Golden Bonnie no nos mate-Dijo Paola levantándose y poniéndose al frente de todos sus compañeros-Gold y Alejandro consíganme una barra de metal lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear a alguien y dejarlo inconsciente y una cuerda de metal mientras que ustedes dos…-Dijo viendo a las dos muchachas que la miraban confundidas-No se hagan, lo que quieran así que nos vemos a las 5 en mi casa, chau-

-Una pregunta…como ustedes conseguirán eso?-Pregunto la de gafas mirando interrogante a el rubio y al castaño que estaba susurrando algo.

-Eso es un secreto…!ADIOS!-Dijo marcos para luego salir corriendo junto con gold hacia quien sabe donde.

-Estos dos nunca cambian.

-En la Pizzeria—

-Mi lado fantasmagórico sient-

-No sabia que los asesinos como tu tuvieran ese lado-Interrumpió Phanthom puppet entrando con la cabeza de Toy Bonnie puesta.

-Ya no empiezan a pelear por el,!amor de dios!-Dijo Springtrap para luego salir de la habitación e ir se hacia lo que antes era el escenario de la pizzería un rápido recuerdo de un cumpleaños se le vino a su cabeza en la cual ese estaba junto con Golden Freddy en ese mismo lugar…

**-FlashBack-**

_Se encontraban Golden Freddy junto con un nada dañado Springtrap que tomaba de nombre en esa época Golden Bonnie montados en el escenario dando su Show para una fiesta de cumpleaños de un pequeño niño albino que traía unos pantalones blancos y camisa negra agarrando con una mano un peluche de puppet, este cumplía 6 años y que mejor regalo que llevarlo a su restaurante favorito y celebrarlo en el mismo._

_-Y donde esta el pequeño cumpleañero?-Pregunto Golden Freddy tratando de divisa al pequeño albino que apenas escuchar "Cumpleañero" se levanto rápido del piso el cual todos sus amigos estaban sentados ahí viendo el espectáculo._

_-¡Aquí estoy!-Dijo el pequeño moviendo sus brazos par que lo vieran de repente sintió como lo cargaban y era nada mas ni nada menos que puppet que increíblemente salió de su caja (En este fic puppet se muevo como se le de la gana :v)para ir a cargar al niño que apenas vio que era el lo abrazo con mucha fuerza._

_Puppet lo llevo arriba del escenario que para el albino era como estar como en la cima de una montaña por el echo de que en si tiene una altura algo anormal por ser un animatronico que tiene que entrar en una caja. Pupett lo dejo en el piso del escenario y el niño se aferro en lo que seria la pierna de Golden Bonnie mientras que este simplemente se le quedo mirando sorprendido al niño cosa que hiso que Golden Freddy y puppet y los demás que estaban en esa fiesta se rieran, sus dos compañeros sabían bastante que el conejo dorado no era de jugar con los niños por el echo de que el casi nunca bajaba del escenario y, aunque le gustaba verlos jugar y sonreír, era raro verlo junto con un niño jugando o otra cosa._

_-Entonces pequeño, como te llamas?-Dijo Golden cargando al niño y salvando a la versión dorada de Bonnie de un ataque de pánico._

_-Me llamo Sebastián!-Le respondió con mucho ánimo el niño ._

_Mientras, Puppet se estaba burlando de su amigo que estaba estático por la reacción del menor hacia abrazarlo de esa forma Golden Bonnie miro a ese guardia que llamaba mucho la atención por el extraño color de pelo. Los ojos de aquel guardia estaban centrados en el pequeño Sebastian y debajo de esa gorra se le podía ver una sonrisa que a cualquiera se le helaría la sangre, o en este caso, el aceite, Golden Bonnie siempre dijo que ese tipo era muy sospechoso por la manera de actuar y era bastante claro que no le gustaban la presencia de niños alrededor de el aunque sabia esconderlo bastante bien y solo ojos bien atentos a detalles podía notar bastante fácil aunque sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir como alguien se le había saltado encima y era claramente el travieso niño que aprovecho de que la distancia entre el y el conejo de tonalidades doradas no era muy lejana para poder lanzarse a abrazarlo._

_-Waaaa! Que ases pequeño bájate!-Grito Golden Bonnie mientras que tanto el publico y sus compañeros volvieron a reír por la reacción del animatronico que ya algunos del publico ya estaban levantando las sospechas de que ya tenia personalidad propia aunque lo tomarían por locos por decir aquello._

_Puppet aprovecho de que el niño estaba distraído por el eco de que se estaba riendo para agarrarlo para alivio de su compañero._

_-Oye, se nota que eres muy escurridiso-Puppet después de haber dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa al pequeño albino que lo miraba travieso, el conejo dorado solo soltó un suspiro al no sentir al pequeño montado en el._

_-Si que es travieso el niño-Susurro para el mismo Golden Bonnie al ver como puppet tenia al niño cargado en sus brazos y Golden cerca de los dos._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Aquel recuerdo hiso sonreír al animatronico, esos viejos recuerdos siempre le subían el animo y aquella molestia siempre se la dejaba de lado volvió hacia la sala segura la cual apenas acercándose al pasillo se podía escuchar el estruendo y los gritos de algunos Phanthom.

-¡!A que te mato pedazo de animal!-Le gritaba Puppet hacia nuestro guardia favorito que simplemente estaba viendo con los brazos cruzados como el zorro y el oso trataban de sujetar a puppet.

-Uh…eso no es muy inteligente de tu parte puppet,sabes que ya estoy muerto-Dijo Vincent viendo hacia la puerta la cual se veía a un Springtrap bastante confundido.

-¡!EL EMPEZO!-Gritaron tanto el guardia como la marioneta que se señalaban uno al otro por el miedo de que Springtrap le hiciera algún ya que la ultima vez que estos dos tuvieron una pelea a puppet lo utilizo de silla y a Vincent de almohada.

-¡!Oigan ya son las 5:30 ahí personas entrando!-Dijo chica que se asomo por la puerta oyendo unos susurros todos los Phanthom se desvanecieron dejando a Springtrap y a Vincent solos.

-Asi que…¿Este es el tal Springtrap?-Dijo un joven con una linterna en mano alumbrando la oscura habitación y viendo al animatronico cosa que lo espanto enormemente-D-dios definitivamente el jefe ganara mucho dinero con esta atracción.

-Y ahora es que te das cuenta..huh tenemos que cargarlo así que vamos-Hablo otro hombre mirando al conejo temerosamente y acercándosele.

-En la casa de Paola—

-Muchachos! Pasen-Dijo una mujer con el cabello castaño y a diferencia de su hija tenia unos lindos ojos verdes-¡!Paola los muchachos ya están aquí!.

-¡!Me vale madre!-Grito Paola desde su cuarto arrepintiéndose de lo ya dicho claramente ahora menos quería bajar.

La madre de paola simplemente se fue a la cocina a terminar de hacer la cena para los invitados incluyendo a su hija.

-Ahora ustedes dos me van a explicar como consiguieron todo lo que pido pau?-Dijo la Sara viendo como el rubio y el castaño se desplomaban encima del cómodo sofá de la casa

-Magia mi querida hermanita-Le respondió Alejandro que se había levantado para ir a la nevera a recoger algo, Sara de inmediatamente se puso en el paso de su hermano que prácticamente se quedo muy cerca de su hermana lo suficiente para intimidarla por el gran tamaño que tenia.

-Eso ya no funciona con migo wow nope nope ¡!Bájame en este instante Alejandro!-Le reclamo la rubia que prácticamente el oji-ambar la tenia cargada como un saco de papas mientras que esta daba según ella "Fuertes golpes" en la espalda de su hermano que para el simplemente era una simple molestia.

-Ya es seguro sal-Las palabras de la castaña fueron interrumpidas por un salero (Soy un salero chuchuchu azucarero chuchuchu la batidora rururu y la olla de presión Shhhh, no pude resistirme asd) que vino directo hacia ella por parte de su mama-Perdon perdón…

Paola se sentó en el sofá mientras agarraba la mochila la cual debería tener todo lo pedido para después sentir como el cuerpo de Sara encima de ella sin contar que Gabriela aprovecho para terminar e cayéndoseles encima.

-¡!Dios mío pedazos de Hipopótamos bájense de mi que voy a parecer una tabla después de esto-les grito la oji-azul que trataba de quitarse a las dos muchachas que estaban encima.

-Pero si tu ya eres una ta-El rubio callo sus palabras al sentir la mano de marcos tapando su boca.

-Shhh…deja tu sinceridad de lado eso NUNCA se le dice a una mujer y mucho menos si se trata de Paola-Le susurro marcos viendo como paola tiraba a las dos chicas hacia el suelo y miraba hacia donde estaban los dos-Te recomiendo correr.

Y asi como alma que lleva el diablo gold se fue lo mas rápido hacia la cocina mientras que paola le gritaba y le tiraba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

-Despues de una hermoso maratón—

-Ok definitivamente esa soga de metal que trajeron es suficientemente fuerte para retener a papa conejo-Dijo paola viendo como en un intento fallido Alejandro y Gold trataban de escapar de las ataduras-Bueno ya vamos a comer.

La madre de paola llego con 2 pizzas en las dos manos mientras que Sara traía otra.

-No me digas que no nos soltaras y nos tendrás que dar de comer como niños pequeño-Dijo gold que estaba viendo como el castaño a su lado trataba de sacar sus brazos.

-Ok no te diré nada.

-¡!COMIDAA!-Alejandro se tiro hacia una de estas para luego ir se hacia el cuarto de paola mientras que la mencionada miraba como su mama le daba una de las 2 pizzas que estaban en la mesa hacia un ya liberado gold que miraba ansioso la pizza.

Despéese comer-Que para Alejandro y Gold seria tragar-todos los muchachos llegaron al frente de la nueva atracción de terror que por solo mirar el lugar se notaba que todavía estaban haciendo arreglos para que de por si llamara aun mas la atención.

-Ok…desde aquí se separa nuestro camino adiós-Dijeron a la misma vez la de gafas y la rubia para luego ir pitando hacia sus respectivas casas mientras que paola y compañía miraba el lugar donde se había ido las dos chicas.

-¡!Mucachos!-se les acerco el dueño del establecimiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Muchas gracias por encontrar a aquel viejo animatronico, otros empleados dijeron que encontraron unas cintas de los anteriores restaurantes la cual se explicaba como se debía sobrevivir por las noches.

Los muchachos solo sonrieron por la emoción en cada palabra que decía su jefe, parecía un niño pequeño emocionado por ver algo nuevo.

-Y entonces, quien es este pequeño rubio?-El hombre mayor le revolvió el cabello a gold recibiendo unas pequeñas risitas por parte de los dos castaños que miraban divertidos la escena.

-Este enanito que esta aquí es Gold,nos acompañara en esta noche ¿verdad goldi-Dijo paola dándole un pellizco para que después el mencionado asintiera repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno bienvenido Gold, será mejor que entren ya esta por empezar su turno.

-Dentro de la pizzería—

-Wow miren la cabeza de Chica-Dijo gold agarrando la cabeza de la polluela que ahora era una lámpara.

-Deja eso en el suelo Gold y ayúdame a encontrar a ese supuesto conejo que parece un demonio de color dorado-Se quejo paola.

-¡!LO ENCONTRE!-Grito Alejandro para luego ver como sus dos amigos se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaba el que seria la salida de la pizzería que raramente tenia una cámara.

Paola rápidamente empezó a amarrar a springtrap con ayuda de Alejandro mientras que Gold solo se iba a lo que seria la oficina que tenia un panel de control y una Tablet para vigilar el establecimiento completo la curiosidad hizo que agarrara de inmediatamente la cámara y apretara un botón para luego escuchar una risa de un niño cosa que espanto a los dos que se estaban encargando de animatronico que solo por escuchar eso se "Despertó" los dos muchachos se fueron corriendo hacia lo que seria el vidrio que daba vista hacia la oficina.

-¡!Imbecil!-Le grito paola asustando al menor haciendo que este se acercase a paola y conversar un rato solo que alejandro se estaba escondiendo en la pared de afuera.

-¡!Hi!-Llego corriend alejandro empujando a gold con una mano mientras que paola solo se echo para atrás.

-¡!El pedaso de animal! .

-_"Bueno…como esta que esta aquí se quedara con los mensajes de papa telefonito me tocara hacer el trabajo a mi, marcos cierra la puerta izquierda que viene foxy_-Apenas el mensaje pregrabado se reprodujo se pudo escuchar un grito de animatronico al igual que uno humano y algunos risitas para luego escucharse un sonido de algo metálico golpeándose-_"Ahh dios mío dame paciencia, ejem bienvenido a tu primera noche de trabajo en la pizzería del infierno en donde los animatronicos te comerán destruirá y te masacraran ect, bueno lo único que TU como guardia de seguridad debes hacer es cuidar de que los animatronicos no te atrapen huh tendrás dos puertas a tus lado la cual tienes que revisar junto con las cámaras la 1era noche es pan comido"_-Se escucho un gran estruendo que según pudo identificar paola era de ollas y demás cosas de cocina-_"Solo se mueve es conejo morado que lleva de nombre Bonnie recuerda esa cara ya que la veras muchas veces en las siguientes noches, se nota que no es muy paciente"-_Se pudo escuchar una risa muy profunda lo bastante que para lo que estaban escuchando atentos el mensaje se asustaran enormemente.

-Soy yo o es mas de dos guardias que quisieron matar cuando grabaron esto-Dijo Gold revisando las cámaras para ver si algo estaba pasando mientras que los dos mayores estaban escuchando la llamada con atención.

-_"Ok,trata de no gastar mucha energía que freddy se vuelve mas activo en la oscuridad"-Dijo una voz masculina._

_-"Ahii valeee asi que mas activo en la oscuridad no?"-_dijo la primera voz que escucharon mientras que un "Callate" de parte de una muchacha.

-_"Estúpida malpensada, si se te acaba la electricidad solo tendrás unos instantes para ver si alcanzas a sobrevivir hasta las 6 o sino solo se verán tus ojos y dientes salir por aquel traje de animatronic que lo mas probable es que sea el de freddy por obvia razones okeeeyyy kari cierra la puerta derecha que esta CHICAAA!"-_Después de aquel otro grito de animatronico y del guardia se pudo escuchar como le pegaban a algo de metal que seria claramente hacia el animatronico gritado.

-Vez…no somos los únicos que utilizaran algo para golpear al supuesto animal ese-Dijo paola refiriéndose a Gold que le regaño por decir que utilizarían aquella barra de metal contra springtrap si es que entraba a la oficina.

-_"Después de esto creo que algunos animatronicos no alcanzara a llegar completos y sin abolladuras a la atracción de terror esa aunque aparecerán como unos fantasmas igual no tendrán muy buena salud fiscica"_-Aquella parte dela grabación hiso que los tres muchachos se miraran entre si confundidos por el hecho de que menciono la atracción de terror y también a los animatronicos en forma de fantasmas.

-En la puerta de la salida—

-Maldigo a aquellos estúpidos guardias-Springtrap trataba de zafarse de la soga mientras que vincent estaba haciendo un plan para ir a matar a los guardias.

-Te ayudare a salir de ahí solo si haces todo lo que yo diga en las siguientes 6 noches-Dijo el peli-lila que estaba parado al frente del animatronico con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa malévola.

-De acuerdo solo sácame de aquí.

-De vuelta en la oficina—

-Wow definitivamente me impresiona que a ellos no los hubieran despedido por daño a los animatronicos-Dijo gold al ver que termino la grabación mientras que pegaba un pequeño salto -M-m-muchachos el a-animatronico n-n-no esta.

-O dios mio ESO ES DEL DIABLO!-Grito Alejandro escuchando algo en los ductos de ventilación, Gold rápidamente cambio la cámara de manera de que pudiese cerrar y ver la mencionada zona.

-¡!VAN A VER COMO LOS ATRAPO Y ME LOS COMO VIVOS JAJAJA!-Dijo vincent tratando de sonar lo suficientemente macabro mientras que springtrap solo miraba con cara extraña al ex -guardia, ¿Por qué demonios querrá matar a los guardias? Eso si, el conejo dorado debía hacer lo posible para matar a los guardias por obligación del peli-morado.

-¡!Eso es muy sádico de tu parte!-Alejandro le grito por la ventilación mientras que gold hacia todo lo posible para que Springtrap se fuera lo mas lejos posible-Listo-Le dijo el castaño apretando el botón que reproducía la risa de Ballon Boy en la cámara mas lejana para luego ver una estática y la imagen de springtrap en esa habitación.

Gold le miro raro,¿como demonios Alejandro podía saber eso? En cambio,paola estaba viendo horrorizada lo que seria el torso y mascara de freddy cerca de la puerta definitivamente si fuese por ella ya hubiera golpeado los restos del animatronico para luego quemarlos aunque no podía quemarlo si podía golpearlo pero,nah seria muy infantil de su parte.

-Ok ya son las 5:30y yo ya quiero ir me a dormir-Dijo Gold mientras veía su reloj y le dejaba la Tablet a Alejandro que apenas la tuvo en sus manos empezó a mordisquearla-Yo se que tienes hambre pero suelta eso!.

Paola en un rápido movimiento tiro la guitarra de toy Bonnie que agarro de aquella caja que estaba ahí hacia el oji-rubi para que dejara de comerse la Tablet,mientras que vincent aprovecho para meterse en el cuerpo de springtrap y correr lo mas rápido a la oficina, el grito del animatronico se escucho en todo el establecimiento mientras que paola en un intento de defenderse uso la barra de metal que le dio de lleno al traje de animatronico mientras que este solo se quedo tirado en el suelo por el golpe.

-¡!NO! estuve tan cerca de matarlos,tan cerca-Dijo vincent saliendo del cuerpo de springtrap para luego ponerse a patalear como todo un niño pequeño al frente de Alejandro y paola,gold no por que se había desmayado por el susto.

De repente el animatronico de tonalidades doradas se levanto de suelo fijando su mirada hacia los dos guardias que lo miraban temerosos…

**Ya tengo que aclarar que 4 Guardias Retrasados no tiene ninguna conexión con este fic solo lo de los mensajes (Aunque igual no tiene lógica pero bueno) este capitulo es muy pero MUY largo así que podrán estar complacidos**

**Chau…**


	5. CAPITULO V

**Perdón, perdón ,perdón y mas perdones UwU los exámenes me pegaron un coñaso :v desde este día no vuelvo a faltar los viernes (Ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que los viernes avisan cuando ahí examen)**

**Respondo Reviews!**

**Rassiel-Magics:Gold tiene una mente primitiva que solo se centra en la comida así que por eso no sabe que eso. OWO pequeña malpensada (Aunque no te culpo ósea es muy fácil sacarle el doble sentido a eso) ¡!Guaco! me acuerdo muy bien yo acuerdo que siempre la cantaba cuando estaba desayunando**

"**Las caraotas que estén refritas y una sabrosa carne mechada. **

**Y cocíname así, **

**que quiero comer, **

**yo sé que puedes hacerlo mujer, **

**no hay dieta pa' mi, **

**que puedo yo hacer,**

**,si solo lo que me gusta es comer."**

**Me emocione ewe, hablando de árabes yo recuerdo que un día vino un suplente para que nos diera matemáticas y era árabe :v . A mi nunca me a gustado biología, yo recuerdo que siempre hacia algo para que me sacaran de clases no soportaba la voz chillona de la profesora sin contar que mas bruta no podía ser, y aun así yo siempre era el que mejor sacaba notas en biología sin entender nada y según yo era pura lógica**

**Mokey D. draco:Mushas gracias ewe**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-Lenguaje vulgar**

**-Horrores ortográficos**

**-Falta de letras en algunas palabras**

**Ect ect blah blah blah y de mas cosas**

**Disfruten….**

Capitulo 5:La desaparición de los Guardias

Springtrap sin pensarlo dos veces con la rabia de todo el mundo se abalanzó contra los dos guardias sin piedad alguna mientras que vincent solo veía entretenido la escena esperando la muerte de estos pero eso nunca llegó.

-¡!Hey Springtrap los encontré!-Dijo Phanthom puppet apareciendo al frente del conejo y recibiendo una gran tacleada-Que haces conejo de mierda!?.

Puppet se levanto para luego propinarle unos golpes a springtrap que se encontraba tirado en el suelo tratando de evitar que puppet le golpeara mas. Alejandro y Paola aprovecharon de que los dos estaban peleando para luego sair corriendo por el pasillo no sin antes llevarse a Gold.

-NO regresen aquí niñatos, ¡!BALLON BOY!-Grito vincent para luego ver como el phanthom aparecía de repente al frente de ellos propinándoles un gran grito que hiso que los dos gritaran y raidamente esquivaran al pequeño de ballon boy-Pero es que aquí la gente no sabe asustar argg.

Alejandro y Paola se encontraban escondido en una parte oscura del local sus vistas estaban bastantes nubladas mientras que su respiración era muy agitada, gold solo despertó viendo raro a sus dos compañeros que tenían una cara de aterrados como si hubiesen visto un fantasma (Que irónico eh XD).

-Y ahora a ustedes que les pas-Sus palabras fueron rápidamente calladas por unos paso metálicos que cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca los tres jóvenes rápidamente salieron corriendo espavoridos mientras que Springtrap al verlos corrió lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar al menor de todos ellos que, gracias a vincent, se había tropezado. Springtrap sin piedad alguna levanto al muchacho mientras que los dos jóvenes que estaban mas adelante quedaron atónitos.

-¡!Exactamente Springtrap no esperes mas y mátalo de una vez!-Grito el peli-lila que había estado corriendo para ver el siguiente movimiento del animatronico.

Gold solo cerro los ojos esperando una dolorosa muerto a base de puñetazo por parte del animatronico cosa que nunca llego por un extraño sonido que recorrió toda la atracción de terror mientras que se podía ver unos pocos rayos de sol springtrap se apago de inmediatamente soltando así a gold mientras que vincent solo se tiro al suelo mientras pataleaba y gritaba todo lo que se le ocurría.

-Ok ya vámonos rápido de aquí-Dijo Alejandro que se llevaba a gold y a Paola del lugar mientras que estos solo se miraban entre si lo que había pasado hace unos pocos minutos.

-¡!Pero es que animatronico tuvieses que ser!-Se quejo vincent mientras que puppet y los demás phanthom veían como hacia sus típicas rabietas de siempre.

-En la sir fastidiosa escuela—

-Tengo musho sueño-Decia gold que estaba siendo cargado por marcos mientras que Paola estaba apunto de caerse de cara contra el piso.

-Que les paso en la atracción de terror?-Pregunto la rubia que veía como la castaña se caía encima de la peli negra que en se momento estaba luchando para levantar a la adormilada Paola.

-Muchos traumas-Dijo gold mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-Es muy raro ver que una de esas cosas se muevan a si por así-Dijo Gabriela mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

-Según tengo yo entendido es el alma de un asesino que mueve el animatronico ese-Opino Alejandro que solo veía desinteresado el reloj que estaban apunto de marcar la primera clase que les tocaba a todos de su mismo grado a excepción de gold.

-Y que hace un asesino dentro de una pizzería para niños?...ok esa pregunta mía fue muy estúpida-dijo Sara que se sentó en el piso a reflexionar por la gran estupidez que acababa de decir.

-RINGG,RINGG-

Había sonado el típico y ruidoso timbre que a todos obstinaba por el echo de que avisaba que la clase había comenzado, todos con pereza empezaron a caminar hacia el salón de la primera clase que era matemáticas.

-Psss,psssss,PSSSSS-Sara estaba llamando a Alejandro mientras este simplemente estaba prácticamente dormido encima de su típico cuaderno el cual siempre tiene todos sus dibujos-Pssssssss,PARAMEBOLAS MAMAGUE-

-Sara aprovecha que vs a ir a la dirección y llevas también a tu hermano-Dijo la profesora mientras seguida de espaldas hacia la pizarra, era la típica maestra que tiene ojos en la espalda y eso ya esta mucho mas que comprobado por mas de uno en el salón.

Sara a regañadientes despertó a su hermano con una buena cachetada por lo ocurrido mientras que todos el salón se mostraba indiferente hacia la acción ocurrida, en si las peleas y cachetadas de Sara contra su hermano era lo más normal para los que conocían bien al par.

-Y el director?-Pregunto marcos mientras seguía sobando su mejilla la cual claramente se le podía ver la marca dela mano de Sara.

-Pues mejor aun si no esta-Dijo la rubia mientras revisaba uno de los cajones de el escritorio del director-Por que demonios tiene el director esto?.

Sara le mostro un periódico el cual decía de 4 Guardias desaparecidos en "Freddy Fazbear Pizza",marcos empezó a leer con curiosidad mientras que sara seguía buscando algo más en los cajones de el escritorio. El castaño llego al final del periódico mientras veía como su hermana leía otro periódico mas.

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto marcos mientras se pegaba a su hermana para leer junto a ella, lo cual Sara respondió con un codazo que dio justo en el estomago del muchacho, mientras que este se revolvía por toda la oficina, Sara releía el periódico con una gran cara de confusión. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió mostrando la figura del director, muy robusto, alto y con bigote, definitivamente el típico director a que todos le tienen un miedo inmenso.

Sara escondió el periódico rápidamente e su espalda mientras que su hermano solo se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa atontada.

-Que se les ofrece?-Pregunto educadamente el director viendo lo nerviosa que estaba Sara en ese momento, se le podía ver claramente el miedo en los ojos cosa que para el director solo le hacía gracia ya que no era tan estricto normalmente.

-B-bueno n-nosotros e-este…..

-La profesora nos mando a pedirles unas hojas blancas para una actividad que estábamos haciendo-Dijo marcos dando a relucir lo buen mentiroso que es dándole una sonrisa confiada a el director mientras que este solo caminaba hacia un impresora que estaba en su oficina y sacaba unas hojas-Muchas gracias

Marcos rápidamente agarro la muñeca de su hermana para luego salir pitando de la oficina y llevándola a patio el cual se podía ver como el equipo de futbol practicaba y las porristas estaban..porristeando? okno.

-Ok…nos salvamos de un gran regaño.

-¿Cómo demonios se pueden desaparecer 4 guardias en un solo y mismo lugar?-Dijo marcos dadle el periódico a su hermana para que leyera mientras que este solo veía distraído el suelo. La rubia solo miro con rareza la foto que tenia el periódico la cual se veía a los cuatro guardias y detrás de ellos la pizzería la cual se notaba un poco que estaba de noche (No me pregunten como noto eso asi que jodanse :P).

-Mi pregunta es como pueden dejar que una niña trabaje de guardia en se lugar.

-Solo cállate y dame eso-Dijo marcos arrebatándole el periódico a su hermana mientras que esta solo se cruzaba de brazos y le sacaba la lengua como toda una niña pequeña, marcos miro extrañado la foto por el echo de que según el aparecía un hombre con una sonrisa muy retorcida e una parte de la foto muy bien escondida-Oye Sara..Sara…..SARA PARAME-Marcos solo miro a su hermana que estaba viendo embobada a uno de los chicos que estaban entrenando ahí, el oji-ambar solo rodo los ojos mientras que le jalaba el cabello a su hermana esta solo volteo a verlo furiosa fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Deja tus romances a un lado, sabes bastante bien que yo no estoy para tener cuñados.

-Aja si que quieres habla de una vez.

-Pues mira-Dijo mostrando e periódico y señalando el lugar en donde vio la figura-¿No te parece a un hombre?-Marcos solo miro como su hermana se acercaba mucho mas al periódico mientras asentía repetidas veces.

-Esto ahí que mostrárselos a los chicos…

-En la pizzería—

Springtrap ya había despertado de su repentino apagado en el mismo lugar e cual apareció la ultima vez, este apenas se pudo poner en pie balanceándose de un lado al otro sintiendo otra vz el gran peso que tenia que ejercer cuando caminaba, que aunque se animatronico, podía sentir tanto los golpes como cualquier sentimiento humano como si en verdad fuese una persona algo muy curioso para sus compañeros. El conejo de tonalidades doradas ignoro completamente el echo de que sea de día y seguramente estaba algún que otro empleado arreglando algo ya que la atracción por suerte no había abierto sus puertas al publico por el problema de cableado y el peligro de incendio que a todos preocupaba. El animatronico se escurrió por la cocina pasando por la ventilación viendo como uno de los empleados estaba arreglando un cable que estaba por fuera y que daba unos pequeños chispazos que por suerte no son lo suficientemente grandes para causar una catástrofe. El empleado se notaba bastante nervioso por alguna razón mientras que veía bastantes veces la mascara de puppet que se encontraba al lado de el.

-Maldición, esta cosa no se arreglara fácilmente-Se quejó mientras solo caminaba afuera del cuarto, springtrap no lo pensó dos veces y siguió al empleado silenciosamente hacia una oficina que en la puerta tenia una placa color dorada que aunque estaba sucia se podía leer "Jefe". El empleado paso de largo la oficina mientras que springtrap escondido entre las sombras veía como aquella persona se desviaba hacia el lado izquierdo, el conejo dorado entro a la oficina la cual e veía muy deteriorada, varias estanterías que tenían libros estaba tirados en el piso mientras que el escritorio se podía ver claramente lo dañado que estaba,el piso y las paredes se notaban en las peores condiciones por la fijo la vista a un papel que estaba en el suelo y que apenas se podía distinguir lo que decía.

"_El uso del animatronico Golden Bonnie es muy peligro y a cobrado la victima de uno de los empleados, se le recomienda retirar el animtronico. Ya estamos reciviendo varias quejas por parte de personal que el uso de este es muy complicado y causa una gran de sus guardias, Vincent, a notado que el animatronico tiene un gran deterioro en lo que seria su mecanismo que le ayuda a cambiar su modo de uso, algo que otro de sus animatronicos,Golden Freddy específicamente, no sufre._

_En eso se basa la causa de la muerte de aquel empleado, estamos tratando de evitar mas demandas por parte de la familia de la victima asi que lo único que le pedimos a usted es, o areglar al animatronico para que no sea tan peligroso o, que sea botado a la basura para evitar mas accidentes de estos. Tenemos que avisarle que también tiene la oportunidad de encerrar el traje en aquella sala que, solo los empleados saben, ya que tenemos entendido de que el gobierno va a cerrar todas esas salas._

_Esperemos que tome alguna de estas opciones para la seguridad e integridad de los empleados y clientes."_

Springtrap al terminar, solo volvió a mirar toda la habitación buscando algún que otro papel, haciendo esta tarea encontró un recorte de periódico, sin dudarlo lo agarro de inmediato y empezó a leer dándose cuenta que era la reapertura de la pizzería con esos nuevos animatronicos llamados "Toys" que según tiene entendido Springtrap,era versiones mejoradas de los demás animatronico principales. El de tonalidades doradas despego la vista de recorte encontrando una carpeta amarrilla, la abrió con curiosidad y eran mas cortes que mostraban la desaparición de algunos guardias…Típico.

Springtrap tiro la carpeta lejos y fue acercándose al escritorio en busca de mas cosas, al llegar lo primer que hiso fue sentarse e aquella silla que apenas springtrap se sentó se rompió de inmediatamente haciendo de que cayera a piso rotundamente.

-Enserio soy tan pesado?-Pregunto el conejo para si mismo mientras se volvía a levantar sin antes de que levantara lo que parecía ser una foto un poco rota ,springtrap la vio nostálgico viendo en ella lo que seria a el mismo junto con Golden,puppet el dueño y su hijo. El recordaba borrosamente aquel cumpleaños la cual se le demostraba todo el aprecio que tenia padre e hijo hacia el animatronico por ser un conejo, el animal favorito del pequeño, y también por ser color dorado el color que mas le gustaba al dueño.

-Oie ya te encendiste-Dijo el hombre de morado entrando como todo un fantasma por la pared. A este se le notaba unas manchas de sangres e su uniforme color lila .

-¿Ahora que asistes?-Pregunto springtrap cruzando los brazos y viendo acusadoramente al peli-lila.

-Pues…jugué un rato con puppet y un empleado que yo veía que estaba tratando de "Arreglar" el cableado-Dijo vincent con ironía mientras escondía un cuchillo claramente ensangrentado y la mitad de una tostada-¿Sabes? Las almas pueden comer.

-¡!CANIVAL!-Grito horrorizado springtrap mientras imaginaba como vincent se había servido como comida al humano, vincent solo rodo los ojos ante la estúpida declaración del hibrido.

-Imbecil, solo me comí su desayuno-Dijo vincent mientras mordía un pedazo de tostada y veía como el animatronico se molestaba por el pequeño insulto.

-En la casa de los Hermanos-

-Solo tengo que ponerle brillo a la imagen y…-Decia el castaño al frente de computador mientras que los demás –Paola,Sara,Gold y Gabriela- solo veían aburridos el techo de la habitación-P-paola.

-¿Qué?-Dijo la mencionada, marcos solo le señalaba la pantalla de la computadora-P-pero q-que demonios….

-¿Ese no es el espíritu del hombre ese que apareció y que le decía al supuesto conejo ese que me terminara de matar?-Pregunto el rubio mientras señalaba a la figura la cual el veía, gracias al brillo, a un hombre vestido de morado con un chuchillo en mano y con una retorcida sonrisa.

Gabriela miro detenidamente la imagen para después centrarse en los cuatro guardias que estaban en la foto, a cada uno de los cuatros demostraba una sonrisa tranquila y relajada mientras que uno de ellos sostenía un cartel que decía "Ya estamos apunto de pasar nuestra 5ta noche!" gabi solo se quedo analizando la imagen, todos esperaban impacientemente a que la de gafas dijera algo.

-Yo creo que esos eran los 4 Guardias que nos hablaron en la noche-Dijo el rubio viendo como voltearon a verle, marcos reflexiono un poco, podría ser cierto ya que según su extraordinario oído había captado de que eran 5 guardias que estaban en ese lugar hablándoles a los siguientes guardias nocturnos de que se debían cuidar.

-En realidad eran 5,quisas el 5to guardia estaba tomando esa foto-Respondió el oji-ambar mientras veía como Paola solo se llevaba una mano a la cara y la peli-negra y la rubia solo lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Ahí solo dicen que fueron C-U-A-T-R-O los desaparecidos-Dijo Paola mientras le pellizcaba a castaño como regaño.

-Aquí dice que la sobreviviente fue alguien llamada Elene Dos Santos.

-Elena….Elena dos santos, ¿Adonde leistes eso?-Dijo la peli-negra mientras que la castaña solo veia con cierto reproche a la rubia, Sara le indico que leyera un pequeño pedazo que estaba escondido en la parte de debajo de la foto la cual decía de una sobreviviente-Yo conozco a una Elena….aunque no se si es Dos Santos.

-Eso igual nos funciona-Dijo Marcos mientras apagaba la computadora.

**Oshea discúlpenme estaba muy ocupado hasta que se me ocurrió la gran idea de llevar un cuaderno a la universidad y escribir ahí el resto del capitulo (Me quede hasta la nota que leía Springtrap) vieron el nuevo animatronic y que confirmaron FNAF 4? Pues sho si, que tal si le hacemos "La vida de un –Inserte nombrecito de animatronico-" -el bicho ese es un mutante tiene cabezas de freddys por el pecho y oras partes del torso O.o-seria muy curioso hacerlo ewe, aunque igual espero que Scott no nos decepcione como lo hiso con FNAF 3 (Esa vaina a mi no me da miedo) pero igual….Sinceramente tengo un enorme bloque apenas si pude terminar de hacer el capitulo completo y es también va con el otro fic "Cuatro Guardias Retrasados" ya que sir hermanita no me quiso ayudar a hacer el nuevo capitulo que tuvo que salir el domingo pero ni apenas lo e empezado a escribir :v.**

**Igualito,espero estar al día con los dos fanfics ect..**

**Adios y nos vemos hasta la próxima :3**


	6. CAPITULO VI

**¡!Happy día de las madres atrasado y Feliz cumple años (También atrasado) pa mi ewe! Espero que les hayan regalado algo a su madres porque yo sí, ósea yo nací el día de las madres así que fui un regalo para mi mami :v.**

**Pues…dejando a un lado el tema de los regalos, me castigaron por un mes así que valí merga (A mi hermana le paso lo mismo por pelearse en la escuela) Es que hasta me suspendieron por 2 semanas por tirarle el café caliente al profesor nuevo que me puso una linda E en el examen que me partí la madre que injusticia T-T por eso es que mi hermana ni yo actualizamos los dos fanfics así que shorry.**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**-FNAF es de Scott y toda la otra cosa**

**-Mala ortografía**

**-Al Word y al teclado le gustan comer letras así que se joen**

**-Malas palabritas**

**\- Y situaciones sádicas**

**Disfruten**

Capitulo 6:Los asesinatos del Hombre Morado

Gabriela llevo a todos hacia una tienda de música, el lugar en donde ella está prácticamente todo el día para relajarse y demás. Fueron directo al mostrador en donde se mostraba a una mujer de unos 40 años con el pelo castaño claro en el cual se podía ver algunos mechones rubios, ella solo estaba sentada en aquella silla con los ojos cerrados y un abanico a la mano mientras maldecía internamente al que repara los aires acondicionados y al calor.

La mujer solo abrió un ojo para ver como la peli-negra le entregaba un periódico, ella sin dudarlo lo toma mientras que los demás estaban revisando la tienda, Alejandro tocando una guitarra mientras que Gold solo lo miraba aburrido, y a las dos chicas corriendo de un lado al otro señalando algún instrumento que se encontraban por ahí.

-Y para que me muestras esto?-Dijo la mujer mientras miraba interrogante a Gabriela.

-Bueno pues….tu apellido es Dos Santos?-Pregunto directamente Gabi, todos los demás solo voltearon a ver como la muchacha asentía varias veces con la cabeza.

-Si-Respondió secamente volviendo a mirar nostálgica la foto de aquel periódico que le traía varios recuerdos de cuando fue a pasar unas vacaciones junto con toda su familia y volviendo a visitar a aquella amiga que no había visto por un año.

-Uh que les paso a ellos?-Respondió Gold, Elena solo se acomodó en su asiento preparándose para narrar todo lo ocurrido en aquella fatídica noche..

**-Flashback—**

**-POV de Elena-**

_Samira y yo éramos amigas de la escuela, ella se mudó para este país y desde ahí perdimos conexión alguna para hablar, paso un año y mi familia decidió irse de vacacione a Estado Unidos yo nunca me negaría ante tal petición. Ahí yo me la encontré de casualidad, traía en sus manos el uniforme de guardia nocturno y me explico que iba a trabajar en aquella pizzería, antes existía un juego sobre Freddy Fazbear pizza, un juego muy famoso en su tiempo en el cual tu controlabas al guardia y tratabas de sobrevivir todas las 5 noches y otras dos más si querías. En un principio me preocupe por la seguridad de ella y su hermano y primas, aunque después me invito a pasar las 5 noches junto con ellos._

_Fue muy divertido tratar de no morir a manos de aquellos Animatronicos por el simple hecho de que samira y su hermano le podía sacar el lado divertido a todo eso. Ya habíamos llegado a la noche número 5 y ellos gustosamente me pidieron que le tomaran una foto solo unos minutos antes de tener que pasar la noche. Entramos a la pequeña oficina que, en sí, daba un calor del infierno por tener a tanta gente dentro de la misma, ya habían pasado com horas sin que nadie apareciese en las puertas, ni si quiera en el escenario estaban Freddy, Bonnie y Chica._

_Samira aprovecho para ver la pizzería completa cosa que todos le prohibieron aunque encontró la forma de salir, la ausencia de ella alarmo a los cuatro que inmediatamente fuimos a buscar sin encontrarla en ningún lado. Un grito sonó por toda la pizzería que de inmediatamente Kari, una de las primas de samira, reconoció que era un grito de parte de mi amiga siguiendo el eco de aquel grito encontramos a samira riéndose en la cocina._

_-¿!Es que tú eres retrasada hija de puta!?-Le había gritado exaltado marcos a samira, para mí era un Dejavu ya que siempre pasaba lo mismo con mi hermana y yo. Samira simplemente había parado de reír de un momento a otro ella corrió hasta una esquina de la cocina con una cara de terror. Yo solo me le acerque viéndole con una cara de reproche, claro estaba que era otra de sus bromas, de repente escuche un alarido de dolor, aquel hombre de morado había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón de Kari mientras que los demás solo miraban expectantes la escena. El sonido del cuerpo de su prima al caer se escuchó por todo el local, marcos solo se le abalanzo a aquel hombre mientras que nos gritaba para que saliéramos corriendo de ahí, blanca, otra prima de samira, nos agarró de las manos y nos llevó hasta la oficina para luego cerrar las puertas estaba bastante claro que a ninguna de nosotras nos importaba la energía en ese momento._

**-POV del Narrador-**

_Las tres muchachas había salido despavoridas hacia la oficina, mientras que el peli-negro solo luchaba para que aquel cuchillo no terminaba enterrado en alguna parte de su torso, era claro la ventaja del hombre de morado por ser mayor que marcos sin contar que marcos se empezaba a cansar por la fuerza ejercida. De un momento a otro un Animatronico apareció de repente alarmando al oji-gris Vincent aprovecho la distracción para clavar el cuchillo en el vientre de muchacho sacando solo un grito de dolor, el peli-lila solo se paró y fue directamente a Animatronico para reiniciarlo. Marcos solo corrió evitando al hombre morado que al darse cuenta de la desaparición de su víctima solo sonrió sabiendo que eso será más difícil de lo que pensaba el._

_Marcos solo estaba corriendo con pasos que apenas se escuchaban algo que el mismo aprendió cuando de noche salía de casa, el objetivo del muchacho era mantener a aquel asesino lejos de la oficina donde él sabía que se habían escondido las demás. Vincent solo pasaba el cuchillo por las paredes viendo para todos lados tratando de atrapar al habilidoso joven que se había escondido cerca de los baños cosa que si apenas le sirvió ya que Vincent con su buena vista y puntería logro clavar el cuchillo cerca de una de las paredes en la que estaba el peli-negro y ante el susto logro hacer un gran escándalo lo suficiente para delatar s escondite y como última oportunidad salió corriendo pasando al lado del asesino que trataba de desenterrar su arma._

_-Maldito niño-Dijo Vincent sacando el cuchillo de una vez por todas en la pared, con paso lentos y suaves se asomó por la entrada de baño viendo como el de 17 años salió corriendo justo adonde estaba el escenario, el asesino sonrió al saber que se dirigía al escenario y que apenas toparse con uno de los Animatronico estaría prácticamente siendo metido dentro de uno de los típico trajes de la compañía, Vincent solo se fue victorioso hacia la oficina para ver si tenía alguna o que otra oportunidad para terminar su trabajo._

**-POV de Elena-**

_-Ustedes quédense ahí yo saldré-Nos dijo blanca mientras me entregada la tableta para ver lo que estaba pasando en la pizzería, samira rápidamente mientras se quedaba viéndole desafiante mente._

_-Yo iré contigo-Dijo samira en tono autoritario ignorando todos los regaños y excusas que le estaba propinando Blanca yo solo ignore su discusión y me fije en la batería, bastante baja para ser esa hora aunque claro estar con las dos puertas cerradas era una muerte segura aunque era mejor estar así en vez de estar con alguien esperando nuestra lenta y dolorosa muerte._

_Escuche como una puerta se habría claramente habían sido las dos primas que estaban poniéndose en marcha hacia el pasillo, ya al irse cerré la puerta rápidamente mientras veía por las cámaras como samira y blanca estaban corriendo por el pasillo izquierdo y otra figura se acercaba a paso lento por el pasillo contrario, yo por instinto me escondí debajo del escrito en donde si apenas se veía una parte de mí, aunque por el Angulo de la ventana nunca vería._

_-Maldición, Medición!-Pego varias veces la ventana el que yo suponía era el asesino de Kari ,un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda claramente era el miedo sin contar que su voz ronca daba cierto temor, una voz digno de aquel maleante-Como demonios habrán escapado._

_Escuche sus fuertes pasos alejándose de la oficina, claramente no era muy inteligente que digamos ya si todos habíamos escapado de la oficina ¿Cómo estarían las dos puertas cerradas? Era muy obvio que estaba cegado de la furia y había pasado aquel detalle cosa que agradecía internamente. Escuche dos gritos bastante desgarradores que por mi buen oído sabía que eran de los dos hermanos, de inmediatamente me fije en la hora._

_-4 AM-Me dije en voz alta y revisaba todas las cámaras tratando de localizar al menos a blanca, en aquella rápida revisión de cámaras me fije en partes y servicios la cual ya se mostraban dos trajes nuevos, yo sabiendo quienes eran los que estaban adentro cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras que trataba de evitar la imagen sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban. Cambie la cámara hacia el escenario en donde se encontraban todos los Animatronico, recordé rápidamente la pirate Cove en donde vi que el pirata ya no se encontraba y escuchaba los rápidos pasos del pirata Animatronico pasando por el pasillo y mire de nuevo la hora, eran las 5 una perfecta oportunidad de escapar._

_Abrí la puerta derecha y Salí corriendo con la Tablet en mano buscando desesperadamente a blanca, nunca me había sentido tan cerca de la muerte al sentir la mano de alguien en mi espalda, cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte cosa que nunca paso._

_-Vámonos rápido de aquí-Me dijo blanca agarrando mi mano rápidamente y corriendo hacia la entrada del establecimiento, lo que no sabíamos era que aquel hombre esperaba a que nosotras estuviésemos cerca._

_Sentí como jalaban el cuerpo de blanca y como ella me soltaba la mano en un solo movimiento aquel hombre vestido de morado le clavó el cuchillo en la garganta y sonaba la típica alarma de que ya era hora de que abriera el local, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la puerta sintiendo la adrenalina y la tristeza se apoderaban de mi aunque bueno supongo que así se sentía perder a tus amigos._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Elena termino el relato con ojos llorosos mientras que Gabi solo trataba de calmarla, Alejandro terminaba de tomar nota de cada cosa importante de lo que acababa de narrar Elena.

-¿Qué edad tenían?-Pregunto con curiosidad Gold que estaba prácticamente encima el castaño.

-Samira tenía 11 años como yo en ese tiempo, Kari y Blanca como 16 y el mayor de todos era marcos que tenía los 17 recién cumplido-Respondió dificultosamente por las lágrimas. Paola solo miraba interesada la conversación o mejor dicho la interrogación que hacia el oji-ambar junto con el rubio hacia la mujer.

-Y…como eran esos juegos que decían el fututo?-Dijo la ausente rubia que solo unos minutos después de que Elena comenzara a contar la historia, se había escapada velozmente de la tienda para buscar algo para beber.

Alejandro solo miraba acusadoramente a su hermana, mientras que Gold solo grito exaltado de la repentina aparición de Sara.

-Calla estúpida!-Grito Gabriela empujando a Sara-Lamentamos lo sucedido y también las molestias, adiós!.

Con sonrisas nerviosas todos se fueron del local-Sin incluir a Elena obvio-para hablar de lo sucedido y armar un poco las piezas.

-Mientras tanto en la Atracción-

-"_Perfecto_"-Se repetía mentalmente Springtrap jalando el cuerpo sin vida del empleado-_"Cuando Puppet y Vincent se distraigan les amarrare las manos y les tirare al rio para que se queden quietos*"_-Termino de decir el Animatronico recorriendo furioso el desordenado pasillo lleno de basura, cables y pales cortados en pequeños pedazos asimilando el confeti, claramente los demás Phanthoms-Foxy , Mangle , BB ,Chica ,Freddy-estaban saliéndose con la suya asiendo sus típicas fiestas mañaneras que irritaban a hibrido ya que, ¿Quién tenía recoger todo el desastre? Claro que el…

-¡! Si los llego a encontrar malparidos será mejor que se escondan!-Grito Springtrap tirando al empleado sin cuidado en donde se encontraba un tubo de ventilación y se devolvió a pasos fuertes adonde había vuelto a ver a los phanthoms.

Los otros Animatronicos-Incluyendo a Sir Asesino berenjena-estaban esperando la llegada del hibrido en la cocina en donde ahora era prácticamente el lugar de reuniones y también el lugar para planear algún o que otra travesura a espaldas del Animatronico mayor el cual sería Springtrap. Un sonido advirtió a todos y con todos me refiero a prácticamente todo insecto, Animatronico, alma y derivaciones de cosas que tienen mente propia, Springtrap tuviese años encerrado en aquella pequeña habitación-La cual de vez en cuando sufre serios daños por parte del Animatronico para desahogarse -apenas en una noche se sabía cada rincón, escondite y espacio de la cual era antes la pizzería y restaurante.

Springtrap con toda la rapidez del mundo logro atrapar al Ex-Pirata y Vincent aprovecho la situación para volver a controlar el traje.

-Dios mío, Springtrap rebaja un poco que estas más que pesado-Todos el mundo fijo la vista al Animatronico hibrido que ya hacia siendo controlado por el asesino haciendo todo lo que fuera vergonzoso sacando más de una risa a los phanthom-Oye! .

Springtrap con su buna capacidad de dar miedo saco el alma de Vincent dedicándole una mirada furiosa que hiso que huyera despavorido y claro está que los phanthoms no era una excepción.

-¡!Y SERA MEJO QUE TAN RAPIDO COMO CORREN LIMPIEN EL DESATRE QUE HIZIERON!-Les grito el hibrido hacia los demás Animatronico que ya estaban buscando todo lo quesea para limpiar y no sacar más el malgenio que tenía Springtrap-Si todo el tiempo fueran así estaría mejor.

***1-No pos, quien lea el otro fic y su nuevo capítulo-Cuatro guardias retrasado ejem- sabrán bastante bien de que parte lo saque.**

**¡!WOOHOOO! okno, se me salió lo sádico con este capitulo :v sin contar que también mi mala ortografía se hace mucho mas que presente ewe.**

**Perdonen mi tardanza (Y por tardanza me refiero a mi impuntualidad en actualizar los fics) esto extra ocupado y que de paso tengo que cuidar a mis primos que prácticamente son un desmadre y yo soy el que tengo que cuidarlos ya que a samira y a yuliana (Mi prima) le vale merga si alguno se lanza por la ventana.**

**Hasta luego!... **


	7. CAPITULO VII

**Hue hue hue! Samira reportándose para escribir?) Pos ya es hora de demostrar la parte seria que tengo y escribir cosas con sentido :v este capítulo esta echo 50% ya que el otro 50% lo hiso un amigo del colegio:Diosnel (Si lees esto,tienes suerte de que quise poner tu nombre mamon) entonces disfruten este desastre de capitulo.**

**Okya me acabo de dar cuenta de un comentario del 24 de Mayo (Si…lo admito, este capítulo se tuvo que publica el día de las madres pero saben que? YOLO) de que ahí un comentario s que ahí que el deber llama..**

**LaHermanaDeLink:No pos así es la dura vida de un Springtrap?) Cucarachas voladoras yo recuerdo que en casa de mi abuela había una y le tire un jarrón por el pánico.**

**En realidad marcos spoileo todo el final alternativo así que no te preocupes que ese no es es final verdadero (Porque si lo fuera, ese fic no sería mío)**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**-Faltas de Ortografía**

**-FNAF 3 Es de Scott (No sé pero no veo que marcos haya puesto esto en algún capitulo)**

**-Falta de letras en algunas palabras**

**-Incoherencia**

**Disfruten…**

**Capitulo 7:**Una noche muy Oscura

-Sigo sin entender por qué los acompaño-Dijo dudoso Gold mientras que tenía a los dos guardias de cada lado.

La madrugada cayo rápidamente en toda la ciudad y con ello empezaba el turno de los dos guardias y aprovecharon para llevarse al pobre rubio que moría de miedo por la última vez que estuvo en se lugar.

-Vaya…tendré que empezarte a pagar niño-El dueño los recibió alborotando un poco los cabellos de Gold y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-Bueno, l-los v-veo en la mañana h-h-hasta luego.

El dueño trato de irse lo más rápido posible del local con una caminata bastante rápida, mientras que los 3 muchachos se quedaban con las dudas, cierto animatronico con apariencia delgada planeaba una buena oportunidad para acabar de una vez por todas con los guardias.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

-Agg, callen esa grabación que me pone nervioso-Se quejó Gold revisando las cámaras, Paola a petición de Gold muteo la llamada a cambio, Puppet estaba acercándose poco a poco al generador de energía hasta que…

-Ejem-El peli-morado apareció detrás del Phanthom asustándolo-Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo de una vez.

Vincent bajo la palanca para que de repente toda las luces se corten dejando todo a oscuras y dándole un ambiente más temeroso al local. Los muchachos –Específicamente Paola- dieron un grito por la figura de Phanthom Puppet que apareció tal y como lo planeo el haciendo de que se les nublara la vista y respiraran agitadamente.

-No veo un coñ-No termino de decir el castaño por sentir un fuerte pellizco por parte de Paola que, junto con Gold, alumbraban parte de la oficina con sus celulares. Alejandro repitió la acción de sus compañeros y empezaban a buscar el generador, Springtrap solo conversaba con Puppet para ver que hacían con los muchachos.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

-Sigo sin entender como un generador de energía va a estar en el cuarto de mantenimiento-Se quejó la castaña para luego entrar junto con Alejandro y Gold al cuarto ya mencionado

Sin encontrar nada, Alejandro se apoyó en uno de los estantes para pensar en donde podría haber un generador, antes de que su jefe les diera sus uniformes y les diera un contrato para que sean guardias, les hiso un tour por el local para que vieran cada parte y cosas que había adentro por si algo llegaba a faltar algo, en aquella "Reflexión" se apoyó lo suficiente para que un pequeño libro de un color rojo muy opaco cayera justo en la cabeza de Gold.

-¡!KEJESO!-Grito haciendo un alboroto el rubio que hiso que los estantes cayeran y junto con ellos también Alejandro y Paola.

-NO mi teefonito…-Replico la castaña viendo su teléfono que había sido pisado por Alejandro, ahora destruido en el suelo para luego fulminar con la mirada a Alejandro. Paola solo reclamaba un teléfono nuevo, entonces Gold se agacho para recoger aquel objeto que había caído por accidente.

De un momento a otro las luces empezaron a titilar poniendo nerviosos a los 3 muchachos luego de esto volvió la luz mostrando a Ballón boy y dado su típico grito para luego de otros titileos más, el local volvió a la oscuridad; Los chicos aterrados caminaron nerviosamente hasta llegar a lo que era antes la cocina para después tirarse al suelo a descansar, Paola solo se paró y encontrar un viejo rodillo que se encontraba de casualidad en el suelo, un poco húmedo, pero lo suficiente para realizar un golpe que, mínimo, podría romper algo si se utilizaba con suficiente fuerza.

-Y…¿Para que el cuadernito ese?-Pregunto Alejandro hacia Gold que se encontraba abrazando con temor el viejo libro.

-Aquí vamos a escribir lo que pasa en este lugar-Le respondió el rubio agitando l cuaderno en la cara de mayor para después escribir con ayuda de Alejandro que le ayudaba alumbrándole un poco. Paola solo se quedó estática al sentir y ver una sombra bastante alta y delgada que, al parecer, estaba recorriendo todo el cuarto con intensión de asustarlos.

-¿Slenderman?-Pregunto Paola con miedo a recibir alguna respuesta, en cambio, Alejandro y Gold solo miraban como Puppet se acercaba a su amiga y separaba al frente de ella.

-No, Puppet-Dijo el Phanthom que recibió un certero golpe por parte de Paola con el rodillo rompiendo su máscara y al rodillo por completo. El sonido de la herramienta de cocina al romperse alerto a Springtrap que rápidamente salió corriendo topándose con los guardias que huyeron despavoridos del lugar.

-Puppet, ¿Qué te paso?-Dijo Springtrap viendo como Puppet se agarraba la parte derecha de la máscara con cara de sorpresa.

-M-mi mascara, l-la r-rompieron-Puppet volteo a ver al hibrido el cual vio una gran grita por la parte derecha que se veía claramente, de un momento a otro el Phanthom frunció el seño y se preparó para salir corriendo detrás de Paola, Gold y Alejandro.

-Te los dejo a ti-Springtrap vio como Puppet solo salía a toda velocidad de la habitación en donde se habían ido los guardias.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Gold, Paola y por ultimo Alejandro estaban corriendo tropezándose con todo por el apuro de salir de ahí fue un grave error por parte de la castaña pegarle con el rodillo a Puppet que claramente se había molestado por la gran grieta que le dejaron en su máscara. Habían recorrido toda la pizzería sin encontrar la salida, de nuevo las luces empezaron a titilear otra vez, dando a ver a Phanthom Foxy que corría justo a donde estaban ellos y terminando de atravesar al grupo como todo un fantasma, las luces volvieron a apagarse y con ellos el Phanthom había desaparecido.

Después de esto Paola cayó desmayada ante tal susto obligando a Alejandro a cargarla y tener que bajar su rapidez en la caminata que serviría para que vuelva a amanecer y que puedan salir sin que Springtrap los mate.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

En otra habitación, Vincent y el Animatronico hibrido peleaban como siempre, solo que esta vez discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de ayuda a los guardias para que pasen sin ningún problema las siguientes noches que les quedan.

-Sabes bastante bien que si los ayudamos Puppet y los demás Phanthoms estarán contra nosotros-Reclamo el peli-morado mientras alzaba la voz, repetía lo mismo todo el tempo y era verdad; Si llegaban a tener a los Phanthoms en su contra sería una guerra sin fin sin contar que los que saldría más afectados de ahí eran ellos mismo ya que todos los días se veían las caras.

El hombre morado solo esperaba que Springtrap terminara rindiéndose ante la idea de ayudar a los guardias por este hecho que en si…era prácticamente cierto, pero Springtrap no era alguien fácil para dejarse doblar el brazo así que negó varias veces con la cabeza haciendo de que Vincent se volviera a desesperar por su actitud. Vincent termino soltando un suspiro y empezó a encaminarse a la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Tu trata de distraer a Puppet que yo iré por los mocosos-Termino de pasar la puerta para luego salir corriendo hacia donde, según él, se encontraban los 3 muchachos encargados de cuidar la atracción.

Springtrap solo se cruzó de brazos para luego pensar en lo que se había metido, mas e un problema iba a tener con Puppet cuando se encuentre cara a cara.

-Esto me pasa por terco…-.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Gold juntos con Alejandro seguían caminando por los solitarios pasillo con el miedo de que algún Phanthom llegara a aparecer de repente y terminara asustándolos de nuevo, y el profundo silencio y oscuridad que había en el lugar no ayudaba en nada con la tarea de encontrar de una vez por todas la salida.

Alejandro de repente paro en seco asustando a Gold que de inmediato volteo para atrás para revisa si había alguien.

-Recordé que el jefe puso un sistema de seguridad para las dos salidas, solo se podrán abrir cuando amanezca-El castaño solo volteo a ver a Gold que solo lo miro con reproche y con cara de "_Y ahora es que vas a venir a decírmelo imbécil"_.

De un momento a otro Gold junto con Alejandro fueron arrastrados hacia una habitación la cual ,Gold alcanzo a ver que decía "_Partes y Servicio"_ cosa que, según las leyendas de ese lugar, ahí era en donde mataban a los guardias a sangre fría metiéndolos en un traje.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Vincent había jalado a los dos muchachos par ese cuarto en donde, aunque quedaban algunas partes de Animatronicos, no había casi nada ya que el jefe aprovecho todo lo que había en ese lugar para hacer "Más temerosa" la atracción poniendo como loco las cabezas de estos mismo por ahí, sin contar que también las de repuesto sufrieron el mismo destino.

Paola "Revivió" encontrándose con la fría mirada y demoniaca sonrisa del hombre morado que en ese momento había recordado como asesino a los 4 niños en ese mismo lugar.

-¡!Eres tú el que asesinaste a los amigos de Elena ES EL ES E- -Gold paro todo l escandalo tapándole la boca de una vez por todas a Paola que solo se empezó a quejar mientras que el rubio soportaba tener la mano levantada.

El hombre morado solo se cruz de brazos siguiendo con su típica risa de maniático para luego ver a la puerta que estaba cerrada y que claramente, no sería un problema de abrir sin que este bloqueada o no. Un gran escándalo apareció viniendo de la cocina, todos en el lugar se asustaron ante tal alboroto dando a entender que algo estaba pasando; Aunque claro, aunque Springtrap fue a distraer a Puppet que al parecer se devolvió a la cocina, nunca se crearía tanto alboroto para alarmar a medio pueblo (Patria,patria,patria querida :v).Vincent solo se fue a investigar pasando atravesando la pared para a cortar camino, mientras que Paola solo se dedicaba a reprochar al castaño por haberlos metido en este problema en el que estaban.

-La próxima vez as lo que quieras tu solo-Termino Paola cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a sus dos compañeros que solo intercambiaban miradas ante el gran cambio de actitud que tuvo su amiga.

-Pero que…FASTIDIO!-Había gritado el peli-morado pateando la puerta sacándole un grito a los 3 guardias que de inmediato vieron al asesino como caminaba pesadamente de un lado a otro-Ya se!.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

¿Qué fue lo que había visto Vincent? Pues claramente había perdido u oportunidad de un plan perfecto, yendo justamente adonde se escuchaba el alboroto (La cocina para los que se los olvida) se encontraba Puppet tirando todo para cualquier lado, no le importara si es que llegaban a volver a cerrar ese lugar por cosas paranormales y cosas así pero no toleraría más que su máscara este rota con una gran grieta que era más que notable sabiendo e que los responsables de estos seguían corriendo por ahí vivos, volviendo al tema Vincent, con toda la discreción del mundo se asomó por la puerta mejor dicho se paró al frente de la puerta viendo a Puppet hacer su rabieta el cual paro al ver como el asesino había llegado a esa habitación.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Dijo Puppet mirado con desgano al peli-morado que se había apoyado de marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Estas buscando a los guardias verdad?.

-Si.

-Vincent! Adonde escondites a los guardias?-Pregunto Springtrap llegando de repente sin darse cuenta de que Puppet estaba al frente; El Phanthom miro a Vincent con cara de pocos amigos mientras que Springtrap solo lo mantenía retenido para que no saliera de ese cuarto y Vincent solo huyera dando zancadas hacía en donde se encontraban los 3 muchachos.

-Traidor!-Grito Puppet liberándose del agarre de Springtrap, el Phanthom se quedó al frente del hibrido dándole una mirada fría esperando cualquier oportunidad para salir corriendo de ahí y seguir a Vincent- Pensé que me apoyarías en todo!.

Puppet se abalanzo hacia Springtrap propinándole un fuerte golpe en su traje, no lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar de dañar el traje.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

**No se si se me da bien escribir tan seriamente pero al menos lo intente (En mis 11 años de vida no he escrito algo tan serio para mi punto de vista) bueno…. No se cuando marcos vuelva a actualiza esto, no es que el no quiera actualizar solo no puede y punto :v.**

**Okeeyy…seguro en el próximo capítulo me vera a mi escribiendo de nuevo así que vayan preparándose a por lo menos 2 capítulos hechos por mi.**

**Los quiero mucho, que dios los bendiga y adiosito.**


	8. CAPITULO VIII

**¡Nuevo Capítulo! Maldigo la hora en que tuve que nacer en Venezuela, no tengo internet y esta vaina la hago por hacer pero, ¿Saben que tenemos los venezolanos y los demás Países no? ¡PATRIA!.**

**Mientras que mis ****esclavos ****compañeros de escuela hacen el final alternativo (Y por hacerlo me refiero a ti Gabriela Galindo, Diosnel si apenas te ayudo, pero igualito hay que darle crédito al carajito: v)yo me romperé la cabeza haciendo esta broma…**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**-Mala Ortografía**

**-A mí me vale un Pingüinito epiléptico sonriente las comas, los acentos, los puntos y de más aunque hoy hare la excepción**

**-FNAF no me pertenece ni a mí, ni a marcos si no a el Señor Scott**

**Disfruten**

**Capitulo 8:**Puppet Vs Springtrap

Los Phanthoms sin ningún retraso llegaron al lugar en donde se iniciaría la pelea viendo como Puppet miraba fieramente a de tonos dorados. Sabían que desde este punto aquel lazo de amistad que habían forjado los primeros años de aquel restaurante se había roto, ya no iba a ser lo mismo.

Springtrap recupero la "Cordura" para luego tirar un buen gancho en la parte donde la máscara de Puppet se había roto, causando si, que la grita se abriera más y el odio por parte del Phanthoms se incrementara.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Los golpes que se daban los dos Animatronicos podían escucharse claramente desde el lugar en donde estaban escondidos los guardias, Vincent por su parte, no paraba de ver varias veces la puerta pensando una y otra vez si era buena idea ir a ayudar a Springtrap; Su orgullo lo impedía así que prefirió quedarse ahí viendo como Alejandro y Gold anotaban cada una de las quejas de Paola.

-Paola, ya quieres dejar de quejarte tanto-Dijo de una vez por todas el oji-ambar viendo como la aludida que estaba caminando de un lado a otro se frenara de repente y le dedicara una mirada de odio, ante esta reacción Alejandro solo se dedicó a preparar el lápiz y bajar la mirada al cuaderno que prácticamente ya tenía más de 5 hojas usadas; Por su parte, Gold solo se dedicaba a ver con detenimiento la habitación en donde se encontraban, solo una pequeña bombilla que prácticamente casi no alumbraba nada, le permitió ver con más detalles, en las paredes se le podía notar un poco de moho por la humedad que tuvo que soportar tantos años, sin alguien que le hiciera mantenimiento sin contar que algunos cables salían por el techo. En el suelo de esa habitación se notaban algunos pequeños tornillos y rasguños Gold, al fijarse bien en una de las esquinas de las paredes, pudo ver una cámara la cual su estado era pésimo sin contar que se podía notar como unas pequeñas chispas se notaban; Aparto la mirada de ese lugar para centrarse en una caja demasiado grande y un armario el cual le llamo mucho la atención, se fijó en la caja, era exageradamente grande y un color celeste se le notaba, también tenía unas franjas rosadas que apenas pudo notar por lo oxidado que estaba.

Vincent al darse cuenta de la atención que el rubio le estaba prestando a aquel objeto decidió acercársele para explicarle un poco la historia que tenía.

-Esta caja es la que utilizaba Puppet antes de que lo guardaran-Gold solo se espantó ante la repentina aparición del asesino al lado suyo-Tenían que darle cuerda con un botón para que saliera y le diera un regalo al niño que lo llamo, es como una de esas pequeñas cajitas la cual tu les das cuerda con una palanca, así funcionaba esta. Los guardias nocturnos tenían que darle cuerda a esto a través de un pequeño peluche de Freddy el cual, por la parte de la espalda, tenía una pequeña palanca que hacía, que en el cuarto en donde estaba esta caja, sonara una canción que "Tranquilizaba" por así decirlo, a Puppet

A Gold solo se le miraba bastante interesado ante la charla de Vincent sobre aquella caja de regalo, el rubio por instinto se paró y abrió la gran caja con un poco de dificultad para luego adentrarse adentro en donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar aquel peluche de Freddy que tranquilizaría a Puppet de una vez por todas

-Hay no está-Gruño el peli-morado al ver cómo, prácticamente, el rubio se metía por completo en la caja-Lo tengo yo, pero ya no funciona

Vincent saco de su bolsillo un pequeño peluche de Freddy un poco viejo y desgastado y se lo mostro a Gold el cual solo lo agarro y lo vio curioso

-Por qué no funciona?-Dijo un curioso Gold mientras inspeccionaba más de cerca al peluche que tenía en la mano, Vincent rodo los ojos, definitivamente el chico era bastante curioso lo suficiente para hacerlo molestar

-Un mecanismo que tiene adentro se dañó, hasta demás, los parlantes que servían para proyectar la música esa parte de la pizzería ya no funcionan-Vincent vio como el rubio bajaba la cabeza decepcionado y luego volteaba a ver a Alejandro que le sacaba punta al lápiz con una pequeña navaja que seguro empezó a traer desde la primera noche que estuvo de guardia.

-Alejo sabe un poco de mecánica-Sonrió Victorioso Gold viendo como Vincent se daba golpes con la caja y dijera cosas incomprensibles que seguramente era maldiciones hacia él y lo terco que era-Oye alejo puedes arreglar es-

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó por toda la pizzería alertando a los guardias y al asesino que fijaron su vista en la puerta para ver si podían salir y ver lo que estaba pasando, golpes más fuertes de lo común se siguieron escuchando, como si alguien estuviera matando a otro individuo; La situación se les había escapado de las manos a Vincent y Springtrap el cual el segundo podría, esta vez, no volver a funcionar por siempre.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Puppet se encontraba por así decirlo "Ahorcando" a Springtrap apoyado en una mesa que en cualquier momento podría de una vez romperse, los Phanthoms a petición de Puppet solo se quedaban de espectadores viendo la pelea la cual, extrañamente, estaba ganando Puppet; Springtrap sentía que todos sus circuitos se estaban dañando y que seguramente nunca jamás volvería a moverse por sí solo, y una posibilidad de que lo arreglaran era casi imposible por su circuitos viejos los cuales no se podían remplazar por la antigüedad que tenía y estaba bastante claro que el dueño no iba a pagar que reemplacen todos sus refacciones ,circuitos, tornillos ,cables y mecanismos que hacían parte de Springtrap sin contar que su modo traje y Animatronicos sería lo suficientemente caro para dejarlo en la bancarrota y en la calle al dueño de esta atracción.

El Animatronico en un intento para escapar de los largos brazos del Animatronicos, pateo sin compasión lo que sería el torso del Phanthom haciendo que retrocediera y callera, dándole libertad a Springtrap de moverse como él quisiera; Sabiendo que solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que fueran las 6 y los guardias estarían a salvo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas al buen estilo de Foxy para ganar tiempo dando gracias de que Puppet de lo segado de furia que estaba se diera el tiempo de pensar en atravesar las paredes para ganarle camino al hibrido, o al menos así pensaba Springtrap.

Puppet al ver como su ex compañero huía del lugar no dudo en perseguirlo, todavía tenía muchas cosas que aclararle y de que hablar y no dejaría que se escapase así como así; Los Phanthom que no habían dicho nada desde que empezó la pelea, se detuvieron a pensar que seguro tendrían que servirle a Puppet como si fueran esclavos ya que, estaba bastante claro que el tenía todo el poder en lo que se trataban de ellos.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Los guardias junto con Vincent escucharon los rápidos pasos metálicos que daba Springtrap al ver pasado por ahí, dando a entender que seguramente todo eso se acabaría en un par de minutos; Paola, por una mala costumbre que se creó por estar trabajando hay, le quito el celular a Gold para luego ver la hora: 5:40 maldecía internamente al dueño por haber puesto un seguro a las puertas de establecimiento que solo se habrían justo cuando daban las 6 exactamente aunque así era la tecnología en ese tiempo, sin hablar de la inseguridad que había.

Vincent por su parte, veía indeciso aquel armario el cual él sabía que se encontraba un de esos trajes viejos que, gracias a un candado y que la puerta a Partes y Servicios estaba relativamente "Cerrada" el dueño y sus trabajadores no pudieron abrirlo.

Alejandro se asomó por la puerta ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos los cuales decían "_Vas a ver como Vincent te va a sacar las tripas si llegas a ser descubierto por Puppet"_ o también _"Deja de asomarte que seguro Puppet vendrá y te clavara un cuchillo en el estómago para que después venga Vincent y termine rematándote aplastando tu cabeza" _de repente vio pasar a una sombra de una extraña combinación de colores que sería negro, blanco y verde pantano que seguramente era Phanthom Puppet; Sintió como lo jalaban hacia adentro de la habitación y cerraban cuidadosamente la puerta viendo como Vincent lo miraba con cara de reproche mientras que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados de lo próximo que iba a hacer Vincent; El peli-morado muriendo de la curiosidad desapareció para luego aparecer al frente del Hibrido

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Springtrap corría con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, lo importante era no conseguirse la "Salida" la cual, a ser como un tipo de callejón, dejara que Puppet-Si es que había seguido el sonido de sus rápidos pasos-lo encontrara fácilmente; Por tener una lucha mental la cual era tratar de acordarse del mapa de toda la atracción se golpeó con Vincent, que había aparecido al frente de el por arte de magia.

-Maldición ayúdame-Se quejó Springtrap sintiendo como aceite recorría su cuello debido a la presión que ejerció Puppet en esa parte de su traje; Vincent ante la petición de Springtrap lo "ayudo" volviendo a su cuerpo haciendo que tenga todo el control sobre el hibrido cosa que no hacía desde, según él, mucho tiempo

-_"Idiota no me refería a esto"_-Reclamaba el de tonos dorados e la mente del asesino el cual solo siguió corriendo; mientras que Vincent seguía con su trabajo de controlar el traje, Springtrap se había dedicado a recordar todo lo que había pasado antes y después de la llegada de los guardias; y pensar que antes tenía que soportar todas las ocurrencias de los Phanthoms y aquellos días los cuales Vincent se volvía más fastidioso con él y tenía que soportar cada una de sus "Ofensas" de que era un traje defectuoso, que debería estar en la basura, que lo encerraron en esa habitación porque nadie lo quería todo tipos de cosas que a Springtrap solían afectarles y cumplían el objetivo del hombre morado y que, por suerte, habían parado desde que los guardias llegaron.

Se podía decir que su vida cambio "Repentinamente" cuando aprovecharon la mala fama de las anteriores pizzerías para hacer una atracción de terror para todo el público, que todavía no había abierto por los recientes problemas que tenían algunos cables que posiblemente haría que la pizzería estallara en mil pedazos; Su larga reflexión par al sentir como se apagaba poco a poco, seguramente ya eran las 6 y Vincent ya dejo e controlarlo para hacer que los guardias salgan sanos y salvos del lugar

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Con pasos lentos y suaves un peli-morado se estaba a acercando a Partes y Servicios el cual ahora mismo no servía para nada, solo para esconder a los "Patéticos" guardias –Apodo puesto por Vincent- ya que… ¿Quién demonios en su sano Juicio saldría de la oficina, sabiendo que, un Animatronico estaría por ahí rondando esperando a que bajaran la guardia y los matara? Él ya se imaginaba como iban a hacer las siguientes noches con ellos al mando de las cámaras; Al ya encontrarse al frente de la puerta que separaba a él y a los guardias sin ninguna prisa puso su mano en el picaporte sin esperar que una ya eufórica Paola hubiese pateado la puerta como si hubiese estado encerrada ahí por todo un día

-¡LIBRE SOY,LIBRE SOY~!-Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo eso sí, apenas dio un paso afuera sintió como si estuviera pisando algo suave, que era nada ms ni nada menos que el ex guardia y exasesino que se encontraba tirado en el suelo por culpa de la fuerte patada que, según él, había tirado la puerta-Perdón, perdón, perdón

Alejandro y Gold solo vieron como Vincent se terminaba de sacudir la ropa mientras que Paola solo le pedía perdón y le suplicaba que tuviera piedad de ella; El peli-morado solo se fue encaminando a la entrada/salida principal del local, los tres guardias los siguieron hasta la puerta en donde se podía ver claramente como el día iba tomando el típico tono alegre de todos los días.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente noche-Dijo Vincent con un tono burlesco típico de él, para después cerrar la gran puerta de vidrio tenia suerte de que el dueño del lugar no viniese a revisar como estaban los chicos ya que se hubiera llevado la gran sorpresa de encontrarse un fantasma con ropajes morados y con sonrisa de asesino, ayudando a los muchachos para salir del lugar.

-Tenemos que ir hoy a la escuela?-Dijo un somnoliento Gold que prácticamente estaba a punto de caerse encima del castaño; Paola difícilmente asintió varias veces, después de esa noche que para ella duro más de 5 ridículas horas el sueño la estaba matando y en cualquier momento se desplomaría al suelo a dormir como cualquiera indigente.

-Mejor vamos a mi casa y nos quedaremos ahí par descansar, igualito tenemos una buena excusa para faltar a clases-Dijo Alejandro mientras acomodaba a Gold en su espalda que prácticamente se había desmayado de sueño, Paola solo espero a que Alejandro empezara a caminar, más de 5 años conociéndolo y ni siquiera había ido a casa del oji-ambar.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Vincent vio como los muchachos emprendían camino a quien sabe dónde, después de esto se fue a la habitación la cual había tenido que utilizar para esconder a los guardias, al entrar vio como aquel closet se encontraba abierto y de paso vacío; Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sintiendo el miedo por 2 vez en su psicópata vida, sabia bastante bien que aquel traje que se encontraba encerrado ahí le tenía un rencor enorme desde la última vez que lo vio, Vincent se acercó a paso lento para volver a cerrar con candado aquel armario y salir del cuarto para cerrarlo con seguro.

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

Springtrap se levantó pesadamente, era la primera vez que sentí como alguien lo había "Despertado" se tallo los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza, se sentía bastante aturdido, la causa de esto sería por la gran pérdida de aceite. Sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro y lo sacudía lentamente.

Springtrap miro al frente para encontrarse a, según el, un Animatronico que carecía de ojos mirándolo fijamente

(~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)~(˘▾˘~)

**No se pero el final quedo algo obvio (Me tome mi tiempo en hacer esto me estoy perdiendo el Mundial Femenino de Futbol y el partido de Colombia y Peru e-e) esto salió 100% de mi imaginación no recibí ningún tipo de ayuda sin contar que el sensual cuaderno que estoy utilizando para hacer como mínimo, la mitad de los capítulos de los dos fics,lo tiene mi querida amiga Gabriela Galindo?) Pero bueh ahora que me e dando cuenta hay mas de 1.300 personas leyendo esto :v un gran logro para Marcos?)**

**Feliz dia del padre, aunque yo sé que no habrá nadie con hijos leyendo esto así que ustedes como niños responsables díganles que Samira les felicita y que les manda una lechuga :v.**

**Entonces** ~ **Quee Dios los bendiga y hasta la próxima chau ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°).**


	9. que clase de aviso es este

**Me duele escribir otro aviso mas en mi Fic pero lo importante es que estoy bien,claro exceptuando que apenas veo mi celular y laptop que están escondidos en partes de la habitación del demonio me empieza a doler la cabeza y pienso que me voy a morir pero fuera de eso, estoy bien (Señores y Señoras… Marcos alias la Lacra a regresado ****( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) )**

**Ok,voy a escribir esto rápido porque al parecer el hospital tiene plata para comprarse un Wi-fi que se va cada rato y las enfermeras que me atienden parecen tener un tercer ojo en la habitación ya que apenas me ven con la laptop o teléfono en la mano me regañan y me amenazan de ponerme un cedante de caballos, por desgracia el capítulo nosequenumeroes no podrá ser publicado ya que Samira le dio por enfermarse de puras chucherías y ahora está viviendo en el baño y de paso que saco C en la boleta final sinónimo de que: Le valió verga el Tercer Lapso-Que la profesora está loca ya que Samira siempre venía con los exámenes de matemática que tenían todos excelentes pegados en la cara; Así que tu veras si es que empieza a caerse en una depresión o alguna vaina pero lo importante es que ya paso para 1er año con C, pero paso.**

**No nos desviemos del tema ,Samira tiene ese capítulo y ahora me dice que no lo encuentra ya que el endemoniado cuadernito ese en el cual escribe los capítulos le dio por tener patas y jugar a las escondidas y como está la niña esta apenas escriba una letra es capaz de fumigar todo, y pues yo no puedo con el dolor de cabeza que tengo ahora sin contar que ahora tengo que escribir con la mano derecha y tengo tics en los dedos y se me van las letras; Así que imagínate tu como va a salir ese capítulo a ver tu si nos toca hacer especial de Halloween ya que yo tenía previsto acabar con este Fic por el mes de agosto :v.**

**Igualito si llegamos a actualizar será Samira lo que lo hará ya que el director tan desgraciado me va a repetir el fruto semestre por no hacer un examen y me tendré que matar estudiando -.- pero bueno como mínimo yo tendré unas Largas vacaciones para reflexionar que será de mi vida ya que no soporto más estar en un cama comiendo pura papa y con las dos piernas levantadas como si me quisieran meter algo por el culo y que de paso no pudo dormir cómodo y me paso toda la noche desvelándome y hablando con la gente que va pasando al frente de mi habitación y es que una noche llegue a dormir en la sala de espera ya que al parecer había un niño que estaba enfermo y no tenían mas habitaciones en donde dejarlo descansar (Que raro no?) Y esa misma noche llego un tipo con la mitad de un manubrio (De las bicicletas, las que tu utilizas para apoyar las manos en las bicicletas, coño que no me explico bien) metido en donde no le llega el sol, y lo atendieron ahí mismo y vino el doctor y le pregunto "**_**¿Y usted que estaba haciendo para hacer que estuviera eso ahí?**_**" y el tipo respondió "**_**Estaba jugando**_**" ;-; dios sabrá que tipo de juego será ese.**

**Pero yo ya no soporto un día más en esta clínica. Yo sé que me e roto los dos brazos, de pequeño la cabeza, jugando fútbol se me doblo el tobillo, pateando una puerta me e roto la rodilla y también tratando de abrir a la fuerza una reja me disloque el hombro pero es la primera vez que me estoy quejando estar en cama todo el día y por primera vez en mi vida me estoy preocupando por los estudios (Lo más probable es que no salga con mi título de Medicina y que vaya por ahí barriendo calles) y que de paso que más de un Fic que me estuve leyendo ya a terminado o están a punto de terminar y yo ni siquiera puedo terminar de leerlos así que no puedo estar encerrado un día más T-T pero lo bueno de estar aquí por más de 1 mes es que ya tengo ideas para el Fic creo que voy a salir de aquí después d meses por la broma esta de la "Terapia" y por la fractura de cráneo y esa vaina,no esperen que actualicemos pronto pude ser que si,pero no lo van muy probable.**

**Y si preguntan qué es lo que hace Samira, pues estar encerrada en el baño y no hay Internet en la casa así que se debe estar muriendo.**


End file.
